Dead Man's Party
by countingbodieslikesheep
Summary: They came to save Rukia, I just came to party. Contains an OC.
1. All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go

"_**Pffft**_!"

"Don't say a fucking word." I growled glaring at Keigo, who is currently doubled over in laughter after seeing my freshly formed black eye courtesy of misplaced elbow during wrestling practice.

"Y-you look like Rocket Racco-Ow!" Keigo pouted rubbing his head unable to keep the grin off of his face. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Did you want to go to the party or not?" I asked digging through my make-up bag for cover up.

"Yes!" Keigo became starry eyed. "My first high school party! I can see it now! Girls will flock to me thanks to my new body spray~"

Keigo stepped closer shaking his shirt out. "Take a whiff!"

"Oh, That's what that smell is? I thought James was trying to cook again."

"You're so meeeeeeeaaaannnnn, Karissa-chaaaaaaan!" I just laughed slathering on an unnecessary amount of foundation around my eye. "You're never going to get any men with that attitude."

"Said the guy wearing Axe! That's for twelve year olds."

I turned to get a good look at Keigo hoping he didn't wear something as obnoxious as his cologne. To my relief, he wore a dark red button up shirt with a white v-neck underneath and plain dark jeans.

"Oi, how late are you allowed to stay out?"

I headed out towards the front door followed closely by Keigo, who was practically skipping with excitement.

"I have to be home by one." That was a pleasant surprise, Mizuho wasn't usually so lenient.

James was standing by the front door with a cell phone in his hand. He grinned tossing it at me.

"No way!" I grinned while Keigo admired it from over my shoulder.

"It's all yours kid. Don't get in to much trouble tonight." He warned. "In fact, don't get into any trouble. At all."

"Yes, Sir!" I grinned hugging him tightly nearly matching Keigo in my excitement now.

You probably wondering why I was so excited about getting a cellphone. Six months ago, I went to my first party and drank way more than I should have. Instead of calling home like I set a reminder on my phone to do, I shut it off and got a tattoo done by some guy and his shady kit.

The tattoo was hideous. It was some kind of dragon creature that resembled Trogdor, the Burninator.

When, Pops found out he was angry but more disappointed than anything. I lost all my electronics, I ended up selling majority of my videogame collection, and had to work for Pops colleagues clean their houses and work stations until I saved enough money to get it covered up. _**Legally**_.

Now, I had tribal style water currents swirling around my shoulder with light pink lotus blossoms floating. I'm pretty proud of it and the fact they trust me enough to let me back out again. Even if I had to bring a friend along whom they could contact at anytime.

They don't need to know that Keigo is irresponsible and prone to trouble as I am.

"Later, James!" I grinned waving back at him while linking arms with Keigo, "I'll be good~"

Keigo snorted earning a sharp elbow jab to the ribs.

"It was a joke! A joke!"

"Your face is a joke."

"Jerk. Anyway you're lucky you have cool parents who let you have fun! My parents only want me to study. When Mizuho is in charge she makes me do her chores then locks me in my room!"

"You're out now aren't you, Cinderella?"

"Only because Mizuho wanted a night alone with her boyfriend!" He made a disgusted face. "With her track record this will be the only night I can go out!"

"In that case, lets party hard~" I grinned high-fiving him as the house came into view.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"This bitch again?" I groaned watching the small woman perched on a street lamp like some kind of demented bird.

For the past three days, I've seen her running around clad in a old fashioned Japanese attire running around with a katana. Other people seemed to ignore her presence even though it's illegal to run around with a potentially deadly weapon.

"What? D-do you see something?!" Keigo panicked looking around fervently. "Is it a serial killer?! An asteroid like the one that killed the dinosaurs?!"

"Oi, cool your tits!" I barked turning his head to look at the chick on the light pole. "It's just some wacko pretending to be a vulture."

Keigo turned and looked at me in horror. "I don't see anything. Were you drugged?! Are you seeing demons?! Do you need an exorcist?! We can go ge-"

"Oi, oi, oi!" I covered his mouth with my hand muting his tirade, they're nearly impossible to stop. "You can't see her?"

He shook his head. I furrowed my eyebrows turning back to the strange woman, who was now removing her katana from its sheath. I frowned feeling a strange pressure bearing down on my entire body like I was being covered in cement.

"_**Kyurururururu!" **_

We both flinched at the sound. It was shrill and reverberated through your entire body. The cry was loud enough to trigger a car alarm and send the neighborhood dogs into a frenzy.

"Wh-what was that? Was it the bird woman?!" Keigo asked peering out from his hiding place behind my shoulder.

"You can't see that either?!" I shouted pointing at the creature the black haired woman was approaching. "It's a huge fucking monster! How can you not see that?!"

It was a large dark purple creature shaped like a gorilla with a distorted with a porcelain mask landed on a roof near the katana wielding lunatic letting out another shrill anguish filled cry.

I shifted uncomfortably feeling like I was in immense danger but I was way too interested in what was going to happen next.

The black haired woman fought off the monsters attacks with practiced ease. The creature swung it's thick arm at her and missed smashing it's fist into a building.

"An explosion? Was it a bomb?"

I frowned at Keigo. "You really don't see anything?"

"Nope."

"You should probably invest in some glasses.

Bird lady sliced it's arm of before gracefully twirling around and cutting it's mask in half. The creature let out a pitiful cry falling on top of a car before fading into the night.

"Karissa-chan?" Keigo shook my shoulder looking extremely distraught. "W-what's happening? Are you playing a practical joke on me?!"

"…Yes. Yes I am. It's your incitation into the wrestling club! Congratulations you passed!"

"Well, that's a rel- w-w-wait! What?! I don't want to join the wrestling club! Fail me!" He cried. "I'll die! Do you want me to die?! I thought we were friends?!"

I smirked slinging an arm around his shoulder noticing a transparent elderly man touching flowers in front of a barber shop.

"_That's a ghost! A real mother fucking ghost!" _I flinched when he swiveled around towards us touching a small section of chains on his chest.

"Oi, would I have brought you along if we weren't? Besides we only need you as a substitute."

I gripped Keigo's hand making him walk faster. I want get as far away from whatever hell we walked into as I can.

"Reeeeaaaally? Are we BFFs?!" He asked. "I'll be the coolest for having a girl best friend! It means I'm good with the ladies~"

"No!" The old man shrieked sprinting past us. " I don't want to go there! I'm not ready!"

I could feel the black haired woman coming up for behind us. When she was close, I lashed my foot out effectively tripping her. She executed a perfect tumble before flipping around and glaring at me.

"Oi, what the fuck is going on?!" I snapped at her.

"You really can see me." She stated bewildered while the elderly ghost gave me a thumbs up before disappearing.

"Could you stop being creepy?! I don't wanna be BFFs if you're gonna be weird all the time." Keigo whined tugging on my arm.

"Hold up a second will ya?" I told him. "I gotta figure something out."

"I don't have time for that, you little fool!" The woman barked blurring out then reappearing on a balcony railing. "His chain is about to disappear! Forget what you saw tonight."

"That little twat." I growled flipping the bird in her general direction. "The next time I see her I swear I'm going to give her a taste of these knuckles!"

"Ooooookaaaay~" Keigo drawled "Someone needs to start taking crazy pills."

"If you never mention this again I'll ask Kyoshi to take you on a double date."

"Deal!" Keigo glomped me bouncing in excitement. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are? I'll say it again. You're awesome and I love you!"

"I am the coolest person I know." I laughed.

"Chad!" Keigo yelled waving up at a balcony window with said man hanging out of it.

Chad was looking in the direction the woman left before smiling and waving down at us.

"_You saw her too, didn't you?" _I waved up at Chad.

"Quiet!" I hissed covering Keigo's mouth. "Somebody is going to call the cops if you keep yelling."

"I already did you little hood rats!" A woman shrieked from her front porch waving her for menacingly.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Gooooooood morning, best frieeeend!" Keigo shouted barreling down the hall knocking books out of a few innocent bystanders hands.

Ichigo tripped him before he could reach his destination and yelled at him for not helping pick up the books he knocked out of peoples hands.

"Iiiiiichiiiiigoooooo~" Keigo shrieked trying to pull him into a hug only to be thrown back onto the floor.

"Listen Ichigo, I've got something really cool to tell you!"

"Not interested."

"You're soooo meeeaaan!" Keigo whined until Tatsuki showed up punching him in the head to make him stop.

"Good morning everyone!" Orihime chirped with a wide smile. Everyone chorused a good morning as we waited in front of our classroom.

"Kurosaki-Kun, you've got dirt on your shirt."

Ichigo brushed off the dust. "That must have be from the office accident this morning."

"Huh? What office accident?" Tatsuki asked checking Ichigo over for wounds much to his consternation.

"You haven't heard?" Mizuiro asked looking up from his cellphone. "There has been a couple of unexplained explosions since last night."

"We saw one last night!" Keigo boasted hanging off my shoulder not even noticing my elbow jabbing into his ribs. "Walking home from an awesome party!"

"Ehhh?" Chizuru blinked before pouting at me. "You took Keigo to a party but not me? That's too cruel, my Yankee Doodle Dandy."

"Oi, What the fuck? Don't call me that!" I grimaced slapping away her grabby hands. "And it wasn't even that cool."

"Hey, she's my BFF!" Keigo shouted indignantly. "Only I am-"

"I saw it too." Chad said quietly bring us back to the topic at hand. Chad gave me a meaningful look. "It was an old house. The owner refused to get it re-shingled with the heavy rains recently it collapsed."

"_I wonder if he has any idea what she is. What __**It **__was." _My eyes widened slightly. _"Maybe she's only noticeable to foreigners? No. that's fucking stupid. Unless…it's a government cover up!"_

"That makes sense." Ichigo nodded following our sensei into class. "The offices were old too."

"Old my ass." I grumbled crossing my arms and slumping into my seat. _"It was a mother fucking Kaiju." _

I glanced at Ichigo. _"I wonder if he saw It too."_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I'll be back later, Pops." I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going jogging. I gotta make weight for the next tournament."

"Alright. Be careful out there."

"Sure thing!"

I sprinted out the door trying to follow the sensation that those creatures and that woman bring out in me. I was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

I listened for the screams of the monster and followed the increasing sense of impending doom. Growing more and more alarmed, realizing the creature was close to Ichigo's home.

Turning down his street I spotted the girl laying on the ground covered in blood being shielded by Ichigo from the shrieking

"It's not 'Shinigami'. It's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Give me your sword Shinigami! Let's give your idea a try!"

Rukia lifted her sword, Ichigo gripped it before pulling it into his chest. My jaw dropped.

Why the hell would Ichigo commit seppuku in the middle of the street? How is stabbing himself going to help solve anything?

"Ichigo!" I shouted stunned as he took on the same attire as the woman and even managed to get his hand on a massive sword. "What the fuck?"

"Karissa!" He yelped after cutting off the monsters arm. "Take Rukia and get out of here! It's not safe!"

"Don't look away from the monster until you kill it, dumbass!" I barked watching the creature take a swing at him.

"It's a Hollow."

"Oh. Thanks that really clears things up!" I snapped sarcastically noticing how stunned she was by Ichigo.

"It's an evil spirit. They are drawn to souls with high spiritual concentration." She turned to look at me. "Like him. Like you."

"Fucking peachy." I sighed wondering what the Ka-bar knife hidden in my jacket pocket could do against something like that.

Ichigo somehow managed to destroy the creature. Not surprising, considering he has a sword that would make Cloud's look like a letter opener.

"I can't believe it."

"He has a huge sword. It shouldn't be too difficult to hack something in half with it." I shrugged .

"He had it for a whole three minutes!" She argued. "He shouldn't have been able to defeat the Hollow that easily."

"He took kendo as a kid."

"Yo Karissa!" Ichigo seemed to be in a better mood then he was this morning. "What are you doing here?"

"You're really nonchalant for someone who just committed suicide in the middle of the street to fight a monster."

"Eh? Suicide?" Ichigo blinked touching where they had stabbed him. "I didn't com…" Ichigo trailed off before fainting into my arms.

"Oi…"

"He's lost a lot of Reiatsu." Rukia said standing up shakily coming over to help me carry Ichigo back into his house. "He's not dead either. He just borrowed my Shinigami powers. Why are you here?"

"I was hunting you." I shrugged feeling incredibly off about this situation. I don't believe it's going to work out the way they planned. "I wanted answers. I got some then gained more so you better start talking."

We managed to place Ichigo on the couch. She began to work on his injuries while I went to grab his sisters, Yuzu and Karin. They weren't too badly injured.

Rukia had Ichigo wounds bound up by the time I brought the girls inside. She work on them while I went to help Isshin. His eyes snapped open and he held his finger to his lips before I could yell in surprise.

"Why are you faking injuries?" I mouthed at him. _"That's not suspicious at all."_

He just smirked and shook his head watching Rukia carefully. I motioned for him to play dead again, he did.

"_This shit it getting more complex by the second."_

"You can care the girls up to their room. I'll get him." I gestured to Isshin, she nodded picking up both girls up with ease despite being close to their size.

Isshin stood up when she disappeared down the hall and helped me carry Ichigo into his room.

"Thank you." He said quietly giving me a brilliant smile. "Don't mention this to Ichigo please."

"Sure…"

"And please look after him."

I blinked in confusion. "Will do…?"

He pat the top of my head gently before sneaking into his own room moments before Rukia walked into Ichigo's room.

"You got both of them up that quickly?" She asked stunned.

"Of course." I smirked at her. "I am the magnificent Karissa Evans and you better start flapping those gums before I shake the answers out of ya."

"You think you can intimidate a Shinigami?"

"Death god or not. I have the upper hand here."

We stared each other down for a couple of moments before she sighed and gave in. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I started to jog back home thinking about everything that Rukia told me. Hollows being evil spirits out to consume souls. Shinigami were there to banish the Hollow and purify their souls and also to ghosts to the other side. She was a part of squad thirteen. There was thirteen other divisions all living in a place called the Seireitei or Soul Society.

She told me about humans normally being unable to see them and the katanas were known as Zanpakutou's. Ichigos was abnormally large. That's where I made a 'that's what she said' joke then had to explain it to her for a good hour.

Rukia advised me to be careful since my Reiatsu was high enough to attract a Hollow and she wouldn't be able to rescue me. The nerve of that woman.

I learned that sensations and pressure I was following was actually Reiatsu and I seemed to be hypersensitive to it. I shouldn't have been able to find her so easily.

"_What have I got my self caught up in this time?" _

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Yes~" Chizuru purred. "This class gets all the eye candy a girl could ask for!"

"I'm with you on that one~" Keigo sighed dreamily. "Do you think she'll let me show her around the school."

I looked up and burst into laughter at the horrified look on Ichigo's face as Rukia walked to the front of the classroom and introduced herself as the new student.

"Good luck with that one." I grinned deciding that today was going to be interesting.

I glanced at Chad while the other introduced themselves to Rukia and questioned how she knew Ichigo. Chad nodded at me. Confirming that he managed to see Rukia that night as well.

"_Is he in danger?" _I wondered tuning out the teachers lecture on Japanese History. _"Chad wouldn't hurt a fly. He won't even fight back for himself. What would happen if a Hollow went after him?"_

"Evans!" I snapped back into attention. "I asked you a question!"

"I probably don't know the answer."

A couple of students giggled earning a glare from the teacher.

"Since you don't want to listen, why don't you just wait outside for Okumura-sensei."

"_Crap. Detention again."_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"This way." Rukia said grasping my wrist with her free hand. Her other hand was occupied my a grumbling orange haired boy.

"Where are we going?"

"That's not the problem!" Ichigo barked "The problem is what the hell do you think you are doing here?!"

"Oh my, you are scary." She laughed unfazed by Ichigo's infamous scowl. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Oi. Use normal Japanese!" I barked hardly making out her formal, Feudal styled words.

"Oh? Do you not think it is good considering I learned it overnight?" I flicked her forehead.

"Enough!" Ichigo snapped pointing angrily at Rukia. "Why are you still here? I thought you were going back to that soul society place?"

"Fool, only Shinigami can go back there" Rukia suddenly got serious narrowing her eyes at Ichigo before sighing sadly. "I can't go back in my current state."

"Wait. What happened to your powers?"

"Instead of borrowing he _stole_ my power." I cheered on the inside realizing my hunch was right.

"It's not like I meant too…" Ichigo grumbled indignantly.

"Thanks to you, I have to rely on this Gigai" I tilted my head to the side.

"What does a gay guy have to do with anything?" Rukia looked at me dumbfounded, Ichigo just laughed.

"_**Gigai**_." she repeated

"Gay guy?" She slapped her forehead.

"What's a Gigai anyway?" Ichigo laughed looking at me.

"An artificial body used for emergencies. Disempowered Shinigami inhabit one of these until their power return." I furrowed my eyebrows wishing that my Japanese was a little bit better or Rukia would stop talking in old tongues.

"So that's why our classmates were able to see you" Rukia nodded

"Anyhow, until I regain my powers, you have to do the work of a Shinigami" Ichigo shook his head furiously.

"What's the problem? You have the powers of a Shinigami now. You can not refuse because -"

"I _refuse_!" Ichigo made an X with his hands glaring at her. I snickered at their faces.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell Karissa! I don't want to face anymore of those monsters!"

"Oi! Don't get me involved with this!" Ichigo turned to glare at me.

"What's the matter? You like fighting!" I returned his glare.

"Yeah, humans not monsters I can barely see! I'm not suicidal, ya know!" Lightning cracked between our heated glares.

"Karissa's not the one who stole my powers! So it's up to you!" Rukia intervened. Ichigo glared at her for a second.

"You successfully fought one off yesterday!" Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo calmed down but the idea of me fighting off monsters suddenly sounded good to me. It's not that I want to be a hero or anything lame like that, I would just mean more practice for me which would make me a better ass kicker!

"Only because my family was in danger. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not fighting monsters for complete strangers" Ichigo crossed his arms a hint of finality in his voice.

"This is why I brought you. Please keep an eye on him." Rukia smiled at me while shoving a red glove on her hand.

"What?"

Lightning quick she slammed her palm into Ichigo's face forcing his soul out of his body which once again fell into my arms.

"Oi, what exactly do you want me to do with that?" I asked setting the soulless body on the ground. Not feeling a soul in there was giving me the creeps.

"Ahh, my body! Be careful with it!" He yelled pointing at it in terror before directing his finger to Rukia. "What the hell did you do?"

"Come on" Ichigo grumbled something about her being a bitch and trekked after her.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Evans! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I flinched hearing the very angry voice of my wrestling coach.

"Sensei!" A girl shrieked. "Evans killed Kurosaki!"

"God dammit."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Keep running Evans~" I scowled at Akuma, the head of the wrestling team, while running back up the set of bleachers. "I don't want to baby sit you all night."

"Hey don't get huffy with me I'm not the one who knocks out my friends for fun." He laughed. I flipped him off which just made him laugh harder.

"_Another Hollow?" _I shook my head ignoring the fact the their was three pressures near the Hollows location. _"Is the third person Chad?"_

"Did you hear? Sakuya is opening her gym up to us."

"No way." I grinned.

Sakuya is the mother of Fuzen, another member of the wrestling team, and an owner of elite wrestling and MMA training gym. The whole family take the sport extremely seriously.

She also happened to be the wife of our everyday gym teacher and detention monitor.

"Yep! It's exciting isn't it?" Akuma cheered running a hand through his short brown hair. "I heard they trained Rumina Sato!"

I motioned for him to continue talking to distract me from a fight that was lasting too long between Ichigo and a Hollow and the weird pulling that's trying to drag me to Rukia.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Rocket Raccoon is a super hero from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. He's literally a raccoon.

Trogdor is an internet meme? I'm not sure what you'd label it as but you can got to you tube watch?v=7gz1DIIxmEE . Or type Trogdor in google. Whatever floats your boat.

Rumina Sato is a lightwieght MMA fighter. Is known as a submission master.


	2. Walkin' With A Deadman Over My Shoulder

I would like to thank everyone for reading. Thank you for the reviews:

SmileRen; Yes and I wanted to show Karissa's relationship with the Karakura town students. I wanted it to feel like she belonged in the world of Bleach.

Luafua; Thank you so much. I went back and read the first few chapters of the old one and cringed haha. I can't believe I wasn't attacked by grammar Nazis.

Lucafred; Thank you. I felt like it made more sense for her to already be on the team and be as strong as she was.

16; Thank you

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Oi, what the hell happened to your leg?" I gawked bending down to get a closer look at the massive bruise covering Orihime's entire calf. The closer I got to it the more I felt the residue of a Hollow.

"Eh? Oh this!" Orihime blinked in confusion before examining said calf. "I tripped after almost getting hit by a car!"

"That's a big ass bruise. Are you sure you're not anemic or something?"

Tatsuki glared at me while Orihime panicked. "Don't listen to her, Orihime. Karissa's just being a jerk."

"I don't know that is really big." Chizuru added prodding the wound.

"Don't touch it!" Tatsuki barked flicking Chizuru's forehead.

"It doesn't hurt." Orihime said touching it herself. "See?"

"You're probably immune to pain thanks to hanging out with her butch ass." I commented jerking my thumb towards Tatsuki.

"That's rich coming from someone who solves problems with her fists." Tatsuki retorted sending me a challenging glare.

"Tension breaker!" Orihime chirped karate chopping the area between our glares. "Tatsuki is coming over for dinner, would you two like to come?"

Orihime's sensitive soul sometimes thinks these arguments are real. A couple of times we spent hours trying to reassure her it was all in good fun.

"I'll ask but tonight is family fun night." Chizuru said pouting. "Mom is crazy about family fun night."

"Thanks but I'm going to have to pass. I've got work." I patted Orihime's shoulder. The poor girl looked crest fallen. "Maybe we could do a sleepover sometime soon? I got this awesome eye shadow pallet I want to try out."

"Oh that's amazing! Landing a job so young." Orihime praised me. "The lady next door won't even let me help her clean until I'm seventeen."

"Not really." Tatsuki smirked. "All she does is run around shooting paintballs."

"At least it's better than washing ball sweat of off training equipment." I smirked watching her fume. "And I get paid soooo I win~"

Being a freshman, Tatsuki is left with washing and cleaning all the karate equipment including the other members Gi.

"It's to show respect for the senior members!" She scoffed. "Not like a _Yankee _would understand respect anyway."

Tatsuki's relationship with me is built on insulting one another. It's fun. I get to be a bitch without dealing with a crybaby.

"That's a low blow." I whined pretending to be hurt.

"Too low?"

"Yep. Counts as kick to the balls."

"Damn." She sighed pulling out her wallet and handing me five yen. "For a troublemaker, you sure are good at following these rules."

"That's because these rules could cost me money."

We made up rules for our bickering in middle school. We weren't allowed to bring up potentially touchy subjects like nationality. We laid out what we could possibly be offended by and called them low blows. Whenever someone 'lands' a low blow they owed the other money depending on the severity.

I don't like being called a Yankee since I'm a quarter Japanese and have lived in Japan for most of my life.

"Cheap ass." Tatsuki sighed leading the way into the classroom. "Are you still going to our tournament tonight?"

"It's mandatory." I nodded. "Besides I've made a bet with Daichi."

Tatsuki scowled at me. "What kind of b-"

"So!" Orihime jumped in between us. "What kind of eye shadow did you get?"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"This is the guy?" Fuzen scoffed glaring down at Keigo, who cowered behind me in fear. "I've seen fawns with steadier legs."

Not that I blamed him, Fuzen was over six feet tall and built like the Hulk. He decided to embrace his fearsome frame by wearing her dark hair in the classic gangster pompadour and scowl at everyone.

"Yep!" I chirped pushing Keigo in front of me so the rest of the wrestling team could be a good look at him. "I figured we could toughen him up until someone better suited to wrestling steps forward."

"P-please don't kill me! I haven't even had my fist kiss yet!" Keigo pleaded falling to his knees and begging.

"This guy is super pathetic, Evans-chan!" Daichi laughed pulling the Keigo to his feet. "If we manage to make him tough that means we're awesome."

"True." Kiyoshi nodded examining Keigo's muscles or lack there of. "Imagine. We turn this squalling babe into a lean mean fighting machine then we wouldn't have to coerce people into joining our club ever again!"

"N-n-no!" Keigo cried even harder. "I'm to much of a wimp! You would be wasting your time with me! It's impossible!"

I laughed. He played right into my hands. You never say anything is impossible to Akuma.

"Nothing is impossible for my team!" Akuma said slamming a list of things Keigo need to rent out from the gym. "Welcome aboard!"

"Alright!" I grinned slapping Keigo on the back in congratulations before handing him his uniform and jacket.

"Well introduce yourself, I guess." Akuma said watching Keigo use the sheet he gave him as tissue paper.

"Asano Keigo." Keigo sighed resigning himself to fate. "Freshman. Deadman."

"You're very dramatic." Daichi laughed before stepping forward and bowing. "Daichi Hideaki. I am also a Freshman. I hope we can become really good friends!"

Daichi is a small brown eyed boy but he's quick and good at submissions. I've lost to him countless times once he's got me on the ground. The only time I won, I cheated by 'accidentally' pulling his ponytail while punching him.

"Kiyoshi Tomoyuki. Sophomore with extra collage classes. College girls are the best, recommend you take some classes." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. Kiyoshi looks like a Bishonen out of an girly anime. He knows this and is a total player. Don't be fooled by his looks though. The guy has some killer moves and is not afraid to fight dirty.

"Fuzen. Leave it at that."

Akuma raised his eyebrow at me.

"The fuck do I have to go for? We've known each other for years!"

"Someone is snappy today~" He laughed before standing close to Keigo and glaring him down. "I'm Akuma Takanari. I'm the leader and I'm going to make you cry!"

Keigo let out a dismayed sound looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please save me!"

"Don't worry we don't have practice tonight." I smiled noticing despite all of his theatrics he put on the jacket and held the uniform close.

"Eh? Really?" He perked up. "Why not?"

"We're going to watch the Karate matches." Daichi chirped as we all made our way to the gym. "Whenever there is a sporting event at our school every other team comes to show their support!"

"Over here!" Orihime shouted from the front row of the bleachers waving her homemade 'Go Tatsuki!' sign. "I saved us spots!"

"Asano, I didn't know you joined the wrestling team. That's shocking for such a weenie of a guy." Chizuru commented noting his official Karakura high wrestling team jacket.

"I think it suits him!" Orihime smiled. "Congratulations Asano-kun!"

"Thanks! I'm sure I'll be really happy!"

"Well what do ya know. A pretty girl says something nice and suddenly he's all for it." Akuma laughed while Kiyoshi said a woman is the best thing to motivate a man.

The karate matches started out with the white belts. Most of it was pretty boring but we cheered anyway.

Tatsuki was one of the last matches being a black belt. She was really impressive during her first two matches. The last match between her and a girl named Haruka was intense to say the least.

Haruka was a aggravating fighter for someone like Tatsuki, who took the sport seriously. Haruka seemed to play around and taunt. Staying out of reach and instead hitting her with powerful leg blows.

Finally snapping, Tatsuki reached out and gripped Haruka's Gi to stop her from running. Haruka then delivered a devastating elbow into the center of her forearm.

The crunch was sickening and silenced the entire room.

"Stop match!" The referee yelled moving between Tatsuki and Haruka. "Combatant in red out due to serious injury."

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime gasped jumping to her feet.

"Go with her to the hospital." I told Orihime giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll give Natsuki a call."

"Right!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I never thought having a foreigner in our town would be so exciting!"

"I'm glad. I have to blow off steam some how!"

I ground my teeth while assembling the paintball guns for our customers. They were rookies in the police for all decked out in riot gear with different painted helmets on and they were obnoxious when it came to throwing around the word 'foreigner' and using a gun, even if it was just a paintball gun.

I can't say I really blame them on the gun part.

In Japan, it's very difficult to obtain a gun license. You have to give the police force a valid reason for owing one, obtain a written test, and pass medical and psychiatric evaluation.

Even then, you can not carry the weapon around and the police must know it's exact location in your household where it must be kept under lock and key and separated from the ammunition.

The only reason we are allowed to own guns is because James owns a gun range, Villalobos Tactical Gun Range, normally training police officers and security guards in military tactics and maneuvers. There is also a large market for gun tourism, where customers can come in an learn to shoot or play a game of paintball.

Technically, only James is allowed to use and transport them. Pops and I are only allowed to have them in the gun range. Even though I'm underage, I'm allowed to deal with them thanks to the competition loophole and the fact I work part time in the shop.

The competition loophole allows teenagers to own and handle guns if they rank high enough on a national level or have been recruited to the Olympic team.

What I find funny is while obtain a handgun is difficult owning a rifle is permitted to the general public.

"Oi! Listen up!" I yelled snapping the group of men into attention. "Pick up your guns. Tonight we'll be doing standard chase training. Naturally, I'll be the criminal and no headsets. I want you to be able to really know your teammates."

My job in the shop is normally assembling items, cleaning, and stocking but sometimes James lets me run the paintball scenario simulations while he judges them and me. It's fun as hell.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Alright then. To your marks!"

This group is pretty bad. They don't work well together. I've already 'killed' two of them now I'm just hiding hoping the regroup or James is going to tear them a new one which is hilarious but means extra, _unpaid_, hours for me.

I felt Reiatsu flare ups again. It's frustrating. I hate the knowing that if a Hollow came after me I'd have to let Ichigo deal with it. Sitting on the side line isn't something I can cope with.

"I did it!" Demon mask laughed waving his gun above his head in victory. "Got the final boss!"

"Nice job!" I complimented rubbing my arm under the padding. Paintballs hurt even in full gear. "You should probably stay on the range for a while longer before trying out for the squad."

I can't say anything rude to the customers despite the fact he has poor trigger discipline and hit the board behind me four times before actually getting me. I also don't want James to know I was slacking off on the job.

"I did! Guys I did it!" He yelled running to his group to boast.

"You okay there, Space Cadet?" Pops asked placing his wrist on my forehead. "It's unlike you to be spacing out during a match."

"Yeah, I'm good it's just been a long day."

From dealing with Tatsuki's injury and her furious mother then hearing Ichigo was acting strange today while I was with Keigo in the cafeteria. Like he was on drugs or something. Apparently, he jumped into the classroom proceeded to grab on as many boobs as he could before jumping back out the window.

I was distracted by everything going crazy.

"You're still young so you shouldn't be this tired even after a long day." Pops gave me a teasing smile. "Is someone getting sick?"

"I'm not sick!" I hissed lowly hoping a certain germ punching lunatic doesn't overhear us.

"Sick?" James eyes twinkled in glee. "The only way to beat a virus is to sweat it out through intense training!"

"Look what you did!" I shrieked backing away from the vicious look in James's eyes. "You released the Kraken!"

"Sorry!" Pops laughed not sounding sorry at all.

"Pops is feeling a little under the weather too!" I shouted shoving him in front of him. If I have to workout like a Navy Seal I'm dragging him with me.

"Oi!" He hissed at me before turning back to the manically plotting James. "She's so sick she thinks I'm sick! You should focus on get her into virus fighting shape!"

"Oh my!" I gasped feigning terror. "His fever is so high he's can't tell he's sick!"

"It's settled then!" James pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "We'll execute a full on tactical assault on germs as a family!"

James whirled around pointing at the group of rookies. "You losers might as well join in too. Lord knows you need the work!"

They looked positively horrified.

"Let's start with laps around the city in full gear, double time!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I slowly trudged my way to class. My body was so sore. I thought I'd be used to James' intense training but that man had aces up his sleeves.

"Karissa." Chad's voice called out.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at the numerous bandages covering Chad. "You look like a mummy."

"…A steel beam fell on me then on my way to school I got hit by a motorcycle. The driver was unconscious so I carried him to the hospital."

I gawked at him. "That's impressive and all but maybe you should start wearing a helmet or something. I've heard brain damage is miserable."

Chad's lips twitched slightly. "I'll look into that."

"Whatcha got there?" I asked lifting the cover over the cage seeing a small bird blinking at me.

"A Cockatiel."

"Do we have show and tell today?"

"No."

"Then why are you bringing a bird to school?" I asked listen to the bird sing a popular pop song flawlessly. "That's a random thing to do. Are you sure you don't have a concussion?"

He just shrugged lifting the cage to his face making the bird chirp happily. "You're late too."

"Yeah. James totally killed me last night with his psycho workout then forgot to clean up shop so I helped him with that this morning."

"Orihime has a massive bruise on her leg, Tatsuki broke her arm last night, and now you. It's like you guys are cursed with bad luck or something!"

Chad looked at me startled. He even faltered in his steps slightly. _"That's an interesting reaction." _

"You okay there, big guy?"

"…Yeah." he strode forward a little faster. "Is Tatsuki okay?"

"Yeah. She's just frustrated by it, ya know?"

We found everyone sitting on top of the roof for lunch. Keigo seemed to be flaunting his new jacket in front of Mizuiro, who was hardly impressed and continued to fiddle with his beloved cell phone.

Rukia was struggling with a juice box while Ichigo laughed at her futile attempts to figure it out.

"BFF! You're here!" Keigo yelled waving excitedly. "With Chad too!"

"Chad?!" Ichigo eyes widened. "What happened?!"

Chad told them the same story he told me while the bird impressed everyone with it's talking skills.

"Hey. Open this?" Rukia said handing the juice box to me while scooting absurdly close to me. Any closer and she'd be on my lap.

I laughed at her inability to figure out a simple thing but helped her out anyway while nudging her away slightly. "Personal spa-"

"Don't worry about the bird. We'll take care of it. Chad is not in any danger." She whispered in my ear. It was awkward with the boys staring.

"Girl talk, ya'll need to fuck off." I shooed the boys away they could talk to the bird on the other side of the roof.

"You felt it, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't know ghosts could possess animals though."

"Why wouldn't they be able to? It has a weak soul so it wouldn't be difficult for a ghost to impose on them."

"Weird." I shrugged not really that interested in a haunted bird. "So, what's been happening lately with the Hollows?"

"Orihime was attacked recently. Her bruises are from a Hollow, her dead brother to be exact. Other than that it's been pretty much the same deal."

"That's brutal." I said realizing why Orihime was so upset over small things, and some big deals, yesterday

"What happened to Tatsuki?!" Ichigo barked striding over to us looking incredibly worried.

"Bad luck at the karate opening. Her opponent accidentally broke her arm."

"Is that why they are missing today?"

"I dunno. Probably." I shrugged ignoring his annoyed look.

"Did you at least jump in and kick her ass?"

"Oh?! What's this? The goody two shoes is advocating violence!" I grinned looking at Rukia. "I think you're a good influence on him!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Once again, I was left out of something as Ichigo, Rukia, and a third party went out and dealt with a Hollow. This battle seemed to be taking longer than their usual ones. I was kind of worried but don't tell them I said that.

James was having me order items and supplies for the shop while he took Pops to his office to get research supplies so he can play mad scientist in the basement. Seriously, most of the time he gets bored and figures out ways to make what he's working on explode.

Pops works in a laboratory working with robotics and biology. His team and him are trying to make prosthetic limbs that function just a like a normal limbs in humans and animals.

In short, I was bored as hell and contemplated just going to see if I could help fight the Hollow somehow.

_**Kyrururururu!**_

"No fucking way!" I barked jumping out of my chair to get a good look at the Hollow in my backyard. "Well shit."

I ran to the coffee table unhooking the latch to get to the hidden gun storage. We kind of obey the gun laws. We just don't lock anything down and everything is always fully loaded.

Grabbing both of my personalized Beretta 92s. They were a gift from James and Pops when I first went to compete in a national competition.

They are stainless steel and have a 5.9 inch barrel and slide configuration, 1 inch longer than any standard Beretta 92 model. They had the sun and moon etched into the ivory grips with 'Aim True' carved into the slide.

"_If I have Reiatsu like Ichigo, why can't I fight Hollows too? I should be able to use it to get rid of them as well. If I'm wrong whatever, I'm not going to wait for him to come save me."_

"Oi you, ugly fuck!" The Hollow snapped it's head towards me. "Get the fuck off my lawn!"

The dog-like Hollow let out another anguished cry before charging forward. I lifted both guns focusing everything I assumed Reiatsu was at it letting it get closer before rapid firing.

The bullets flew out encased in blue energy making swiss cheese out of the Hollow. It cried out before bursting into fragments and floating away into the night.

"Fuck yeah!" I cheered jumping up and down before a wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled lightly before feeling my eyes slip closed and legs give out.

Someone managed to hold me up and stead me. I could feel us moving toward the couch but couldn't find the strength to lift my head.

I blinked down at the feet. Nobody I knew wore that brand of dress shoe or wore fancy dress pants for that matter.

"O-oi. Who-" I lapsed into an uneasy and unwilling slumber.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

A bishonen is a typical pretty boy with perfect hair and teeth that all the girls like.

I'm calling Tatsuki's mom Natsuki because I don't know if Tatsuki has a mom nor her name.


	3. Waiting For An Invitation To Arrive

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read.

SmileRen; Thank you!

EmpressSaix; That was an incredibly kind review! Thank you so much. And it might be him, you'll just have to wait and see!

Luafua; Thank you so much and good luck with your stories.

Lucafred; Thank you. I'm trying to improve on dialogue.

16; Thank you. I'm glad you like her.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

I groaned sitting up from the couch flinching when one of my Berettas slid onto the hard floor. An accidental firing of the gun would have been a pain in the ass to deal with legally and my guardians would strangle me.

I felt a lot worse waking up than the time I got drunk and let some guy tattoo me, which I thought was impossible. My head was pounding and my stomach was rolling and clenching.

"Note to self; never release all your shit out at once." I glanced around making sure the creeper from my backyard wasn't lurking around.

Just as I was picking up said gun off of the floor, James and Pops walked in immediately noticing the guns out.

"_Stupid parents and their hawk eyes."_

"I was just cleaning them. It's been a while since we've done that." They weren't buying it. "I got tickets to meet Don Kanonji after he films Ghost Hunt."

They rolled their eyes at my lack of tact.

"Are you bribing us?"

"Yep."

"Exploiting our weakness, how shameless of you."

"I learned from you."

"I would never teach you to take advantage of someone for personal gain!" James hissed mocking offence.

"Oh? You took me to an all you can eat seafood buffet knowing that the shrimp was contaminated giving me food poisoning all so you could use me to flirt with the nurses."

"That was one time."

"Remember that time you bought me Battlefield to pet sit the neighbors cat and it peed on my Playstation?" I smirked at his annoyed face. "I have plenty more."

"I doubt Don Kanonji will pee on us." Pops scoffed plopping down on the couch beside me. "He's an amazing person."

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make but thanks for the horrifying mental images." I shuttered setting my Beretta's back.

"Should we bring ponchos just in case?" James joked creaking open a can of beer.

There was a light rapping on the door. We all blinked staring at the door. Visitors were an uncommon thing at our house.

James opened the door slowly before stepping aside and gesturing for our guest to come in. "I'm assuming she's for you?"

Rukia stepped past him before dipping into a customary Japanese bow. "Good evening! I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I do hope Karissa told you I was sleeping over?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She just continued smiling politely.

"No she didn't but you are more than welcome at our house, Rukia." Pops smiled back at her while ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hand away. "I was getting to it. Anyway, Rukia. This is Pops and that ogre is James."

"My name is actually Michael." Pops added. "Feel free to call me Pops if you would like."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Try and rub some of your politeness off on her will ya?" James laughed. "Lord knows she needs it."

I stuck my tongue out at him leaping off the couch. "Lets head to my room so you can set your stuff down."

"Oi, you don't need to do that." I said watching her pull out a set of house slippers.

"You wear shoes in the house?" Rukia gawked slipping hers off anyway. "That is barbaric!"

"Who has time to slip shoes on and off all the time? It's annoying enough at school." I complained. "Besides James wears combat boots for work. Those things have zippers, Velcro, and laces. It'd take him an hour to deal with it."

"It's about cleanliness!"

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

She frowned. "Ichigo asked for the night off."

"_That would be weird of him. He seems to love running off with his giant ass sword to slay Hollows." _Then it hit me. _"Oh shit. I totally forgot about that. Some friend I am." _

"It's her anniversary." I sighed running my fingers through my hair planning to buy some flowers in the morning. "Who's watching over the town in his stead?"

"I am. I'm capable of using Kido still." She said sounding a little cross. "I've over come worse odds."

"Relax. I'm not saying you're useless or anything." She glared at me. "I was just going to say I can help."

"Karissa, you might have some rei-"

"I destroyed a Hollow."

She stared at me for a second before slowly asking how.

"I shot it. Bitch ass Hollow went down pretty quick!" I grinned.

"With what?"

"A gun…?"

"No you, little fool!" she snapped. "How did you manage to hit it? Did you somehow manage to use Reiatsu?"

I ignored her angry insults, I'm only letting it slide this once. "Yeah. I focused everything into my guns and _**pow**_ he was dead."

"You focused… all of it?!" she seemed shocked before checking me over. Once she seemed to be satisfied with whatever she was looking for she started to laugh. "You fainted didn't you?"

"What? No! I did take an unrelated nap earlier though." I couldn't deny the fact I had massive bed head and felt like I had drank myself half to death.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes unimpressed by my bluff. "That could have killed you."

"Well it didn't."

She gave me another unimpressed look. "You should be more careful. You're playing with your soul."

"I'll use less next time then."

"I don't think you sh-" I pressed my hand over her lips.

"Don't bother. I'm going to do it anyway." I smirked at her irritated face and removed my hand. "I will be more careful next time. I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Humans." She sighed after a brief moment of deliberation. "This town and all of its occupants have a death wish."

"Well now that it's settled would you like to learn about human video games before workout time?"

"Uhh…sure." I tossed her a controller before putting in Twisted Metal. "What do you mean about workout time?"

"What the fuck do you think I mean by workout time?"

"I know what workout means!" She snapped fumbling with the controller. "What does it entail?"

"Lots of running, push ups, and whatever James decided to throw a us." I shrugged. "He likes to switch things up constantly."

"Great. Now how do I work this?" She asked mashing the buttons on the controller.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"This… is a lot worse than I imagined it would be." I groaned cringing when anyone shouted 'Bohahaha!' and struck the crossed arm pose.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Pops pouted swinging around the light up replica of Kanonji's spirit stick. It even made some odd ghost sounds.

"Maybe trying some Kanonji balls will cheer you up!" James grinned tossing a package of the fried dough balls.

I snorted at the name but ate them anyway chomping extra hard on the side with his face printed on it. "Have you bought enough crap yet?"

"I _need_ one of everything." I rolled my eyes. He already dressed up as the man himself for the event.

"Please welcome the messenger of Hell, Mr. Don Kanonji!" The announcer shrieked into the microphone loud enough to make my ear drums bleed.

A helicopter flew over the abandoned hospital and hovered above the crowd before Don leapt out and did a dramatic landing onto the stage screaming "Spirits are always with you!"

The crowd went absolutely ape-shit but over them I could hear a horrendous anguish filled cry that was almost Hollow-like in nature. Then I noticed the ghost wrapped in chains, one of which was one his chest on ripping a hole open.

I scanned the crowd for Rukia and Ichigo wondering if Don was a legit ghostbuster or if Ichigo would have to step in. I could never see the ghost when I watched the show.

I noticed the looks of discomfort on Orihime, Tatsuki, and Karin's faces. Karin looked particularly sick to the point of almost doubling over.

Don swaggered over to the ghost shouting his goofy catch phrases before twirling around his spirit stick and lodging it into the ghost's forming hole.

"I've gotta go pee!" I told Pops and James before heading off towards Ichigo.

"You're gonna miss the best part!"

"I'm sure you'll buy the dvd."

Don wriggled his stick around prying it open making the disturbing screams deeper and less human the wider it got.

Ichigo then started running straight towards the building only to be tackled by Don's personal security.

I changed my course and circled around the building hiding behind some bushes looking for the best ambush point.

"Be free spirit." A deep voice grunted before a broom handle slammed into my chest.

I lost my breath and suffered from a deep almost blinding sense of vertigo. I stumbled backwards and nearly crashed to my knees.

"Oi! What the fuck?" I barked. feeling slightly colder than I had moments ago.

I glared up at the weird tall man in a shop keepers uniform noticing he was holding a limp girl in his arms.

The girl seemed familiar. Her silver hair was layered in the same manner as me. If she was conscious I'm sure her eyes, which were staring blankly at the sky, would have been the same hue as mine, She was wearing the exact same outfit as me…

"H-hey that's me!" I shouted pointing at the body in shock. "Am I dead? Holy shit! You better not have killed me 'cause I'll haunt the shit out of you."

"We'll handle your body." The man said calmly. "It is only temporary."

"Oi! Wha-"

"Off with you!" A little red haired boy snapped pushing me towards the building. "He's turning, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, you little shit!"

"Then get moving, _Stuuuuupid_." He sneered before giving me a raspberry.

I huffed trying to decided between getting my body back or helping the spirit and Ichigo.

"If you guys move from this spot. I will find away to possess you and ruin your lives."

"Cool story bro." The kid scoffed.

I flipped him off before jumping out of the bushes and landing a solid punch on Don's jaw.

"Enough with the crowbar shit! Can't you see that's not helping?" I snapped.

Don stumbled to the right a few feet letting out a strange "Waaacha!" sound after I hit him in the jaw. That was revenge for all the hours I had to sit through the show as well.

"Oh, Kanonji-sama has taken a blow from an invisible force!" The announcer yelled while the crowd 'ooooh'd'.

"What is wrong with you, woman!" Don shook his fist at me.

"Oh good. You can see us." Ichigo said cracking his knuckles and putting on his infamous scowl. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Of course, I'm the charismatic psychic medium of the new century… Do-" I slammed my foot into his face. God, this is the most rewarding thing ever.

"We know!" I said letting my foot drop. "That's not even important right now."

"I get it now…" He said looking extremely serious. "You two died, and yet you're still fans, right?"

"Don't make me kill you!" Ichigo yelled gripping the handle of his Zanpakutou.

_**Kyaaaaaarururu!**_

The ghost had fallen to pieces before reforming into an eight feet tall reptile-like Hollow. Don yelped looking up at the creature before dramatically moving in front of us.

"Why aren't you running away!" He shouted glancing over his shoulder giving the creature an opportunity to strike but was forced to retreat by Ichigo.

"_You _should be the one running away!"

"Run away! What are you saying?"

"Oi! Both of you shut up! Ichigo, let the idiot do what he wants." I snapped making sure the Hollow stayed away from the crowd while Ichigo kept it at bay.

"_I don't have any weapons."_

"We need to move!" Ichigo shouted tugging my wrist towards the building.

"Golden chance~" The hollow charged and Don thought he could stop it with his stick. I was nice enough to drag him away by the collar.

"W-what are you doing?! Heroes don't run. Stoooooop!"

"Didn't _you_ tell us to run?" Ichigo deadpanned peeking out the small window in the door.

"Oi, that was a suggestion for _you _two to run!"

"The fuck? You're the one who has no idea what's happening."

"I know that I can not run away!" Don barked puffing up his chest.

"Then why do we have to run away?" Ichigo asked

"That's because… because I am a hero" Don said trying to stomp out only to be held back by Ichigo. "Kids, do you know the rating for my show?"

"You are correct!" He screamed before either of us had a chance to answer. "Twenty five percent! Out of every four citizens, there is one watching. And! Most of the viewers are small children. Children's hearts leap, and they come to understand what courage is all about by watching me fight against evil doers~"

"There is no way I can run away in front of these children!" Don walked in between Ichigo and I placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Now, let's go back and fight that monster."

"What if the audience gets involved? That thing is going to target people with high spiritual energy, like you, Karissa, or me. It's definitely going to come this way." Ichigo said just as a cry echoed through the building.

"Then what?" I asked. "Your Zanpakutou isn't going to be very useful inside."

The Hollow came catching through the walls at us. Ichigo tried to swing his Zanpakutou only to have it stick into the wall.

"I see what you mean." He dead panned yanking it out and moving away from the attack.

"Come on ya stupid beast, I'll beat you to a pulp with my fist of doom!" I bellowed doing a couple of quick jabs in the air for dramatic effect. If I was in spirit form my body itself could hurt the Hollow, right?

I timed and aimed my punch perfectly but before I could hit the Hollow Don had put his cane in the Hollow's jaw holding it back.

"Are you hurt?"

"No! Now get outta the way!" I barked pulling him away from the oncoming claw.

Ichigo ran in front of the two of us holding up his Zanpakutou defensively.

"Use it like a spear!" I suggested swinging it around is no good so might as well stab and jab.

As I said this the Hollow spit something out sticking Ichigo's hands to his Zanpakutou. Ichigo flailed around and accidentally stabbed the Hollow in the air making it too flail around. It broke through the wall and ran up the side of the building towards the roof taking a stuck Ichigo with it.

"B-b-boy!"

"Come on!" I grabbed his cape and dragged him up the flights of stairs.

When we arrived on the roof railing, Ichigo managed to get away from the Hollow but his hands were still glued to the Zanpakutou. The Hollow spit again this time attaching Ichigo to the railing.

"I have the ability. I can understand the difference between myself and the enemy. Your guys ideas made an impression on me! The way of fighting where one thinks of people's safety first indiscriminately…your way of fighting is befitting of a hero!" Don yelled placing himself between Ichigo and the Hollow while I grabbed a piece of metal to work off the glue like substance.

"Please allow me to call you partners!"

"Hell no!"

"Please don't!"

Don gave us a small smile. "Now partners, allow me to die protecting you!"

"Kononji-style's final ultimate technique" he made cliché anime power up sounds with the hair twirling, eyes glowing and everything. "Cannon Ball!"

My jaw hit the floor, all that for a small slow moving ball of energy no bigger than a ping pong ball. "Oi, what was the point of the dramatic power up, if that's all you were gonna do!"

"You're going to do something to the hollow with that thing…?" Ichigo muttered while I started tugging him from the railing.

The Hollow blinked watching the ball float towards It before It let out a grunt side stepped it then swatted Don aside like he was a fly.

"Damn this guy!" I hissed.

I moved in front of the charging Hollow bring my knee up into is chin. It's head and forelegs lifted up giving my full view of his squishy under belly which I brutally assaulted with my awesome punches. It landed on it's back giving Ichigo time to slice it's mask in half.

"Woo! Excellent! Excellent! Great!"

"Oi!"

"Kanonji, don't get too excited."

"What are you two so serious about?" He asked frowning. "You defeated the monster! You should be happy about it!"

I watched the white mask and his reptile body break away leaving the spirit lying on the ground.

"What's this…the monster's body is peeling away" Don leaned closer. "This can't be right! I sent him to Heaven!"

"Oi, listen up. Normal spirits have a chain attached to their chest. When a hole opens in their torn chest…the spirit losses it's mind and becomes a Hollow" I told him the short version. I wouldn't wish the long explanation Rukia gave me on anyone.

Don seemed to catch my drift and fell to his knees in disbelief. "I only thought that if I open the hole and cut the chain, it would send them to heaven… what have I been doing up till now?"

"I don't know the reason behind it, but until now, you've never seen a spirit explode and turn into a hollow right? This time was different. You didn't know stuff, like what one does to become a hollow. I can't say you shouldn't let it get to you. But regret won't amount to much either." Ichigo shrugged looking over the railing with a smile. "Put away those tears, hero. Everyone is…waiting"

The crowd was screaming and clapping. That's when I decided to get back to James and Pops so we can get in line to meet this guy.

I rushed down the halls, being by yourself in an abandoned building is creepy, before sneakily exiting the front while Don had their attention on the roof.

My body was left alone leaning against a tree with a good job sticker attached to my shirt.

"Those shady mother fuckers!" I growled shaking my fist in the open air. "How am I supposed to get back in?"

I crouched in front of myself before reaching out to touch my cheek. When my fingers brushed my skin, I felt the sensation of intense vertigo again before realizing I was now on the floor in my body.

"Definitely not a fan of that." I groaned standing and weaving my way through the crowd.

"You didn't abandon us!" Pops cheered handing me my backstage ticket.

James picked a couple of leaves out of my hair giving me a questioning look.

"You don't want to know."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Oh ho ho! What a lovely daughter you have. She looks like a hero to me!" Don smiled pulling me into an awkward one armed hug. "I'd love for her to escort us around as my pupil!"

"Please teach her well!" Pops said happily giving him a large bow.

"Whhaaaaaat?!" I gaped in horror. "No thanks! I'll pass!"

"I'll be good for you!" James beamed clapping me on the back. "Plus it'll help with getting into college!"

"How is that supposed to help?!"

Don and Pops started to exchange phone numbers and email address. I groaned Pops looked so happy, I'm not going to be able to say 'no' now.

Ichigo was standing on the other side of the railing with his family and heard the whole thing which he found beyond hilarious.

"Stop laughing you, little shit!" I growled punching him in his arm. "It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?!" He wheezed clutching his sides.

"If you didn't start all this ghost stuff I wouldn't be in this mess!" Ichigo just laughed harder while Keigo shouted asking me to get him Don's autograph.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THIS! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" the veins on our gym teacher protruded from his skin as he glared harshly at the group before him.

This group being; Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ichigo, and I. I stared at the T.V screen not understanding why he was mad at us.

"It's a nation wide image that aired live from a TV show that filmed in our town yesterday!" He yelled tapping the screen.

I tuned him out as he was arguing with Ichigo and Tatsuki. I had plenty of practice thanks to wrestling.

Everyone was pardoned except for Ichigo, who has to pay for his encounter with the security guards.

"Evans here. Is a model citizen!" I blinked. That's not a sentence I ever thought I'd here. "That's why she will be monitoring your after class clean ups!"

I snorted before doubling over in laughter. It was Ichigo's turn to glare.


	4. Goin' To A Party

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoy it!

SmileRen; Thank you!

EmpressSaix; I hope you feel better! I actually love Don. He's such a funny character.

Luafua; Thank you so much.

16; Thank you. You got it!

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I didn't even _do_ anything." Ichigo grumbled scrubbing out his frustrations on a desktop. "All you did was talk to the stupid idiot and all the sudden you're a hero."

"Less talky, more worky~" I sang smiling at him from my perch at the teachers desk. "I'm also working with Don to rebuild our schools reputation no thanks to you, you little delinquent."

He glared at me not appreciating me throwing the gym teachers words at him then resumed grumbling and scrubbing.

"You know help you know."

"I could but I'm not." I yawned. "You're the one who decided to switch this to morning clean ups."

"Hollows mostly attack at night! I had no choice."

I rolled my eyes at him. He knows Rukia and I could handle it if something happened beside who wants to wake up early and arrive to the school before even the teachers arrived?

He glared and began to scrub harder grumbling under his breath like some kind of sociopath.

"Hey do you know how old Rukia is?"

He paused looking at me funny for a moment before shrugging. "Said she was over a hundred or something."

"Is this her first mission?" I asked twirling a pencil across my fingers.

"I don't think so." He eyed me curiously. "Why?"

"It does seem weird to you that someone trained to fight Hollows lost so spectacularly? That's her _job_. She has wide arsenal of Hollow slaying powers but instead she ended up with a relatively minor wound, that somehow made her completely useless and relied on a gamble that you could handle it for the moment but instead lost her all of powers? Strange people show up acting like they know what's going on. It's pretty fucking odd and that's coming from some like me."

"You sound like one of those crazy conspiracy theorists." Ichigo said moving to another desk.

The door slid open with a loud clack. In walked a tall, lean boy with dark hair and glasses. I recognized him from class. He was the smart kid, Ishida, who sat up front near the window.

He glared at me before glaring at Ichigo. I raised an eyebrow watching him stalk over to the desk Ichigo was working on.

"Hey. I'm working here." Ichigo barked in irritation. "Can't you wait until class starts?"

Ishida just side stepped him opening the desk and pulling out a small wooden box and some papers before glaring at the both of us and leaving.

Reiatsu flared slightly in the classroom before Ishida turned and walked out not bothering to close the door behind him.

"That was fucking weird." I said watching Ishida saunter down the hall. "What did you do to him?"

"He glared at you too!" Ichigo snapped throwing his sponge into the bucket. "I don't even know who that guy is!"

"He's in our class! Ishida… something or other." I shrugged. His name doesn't really matter to me. "Why'd you flare up at him if you don't know him?"

"I didn't." He blinked beginning to wipe down the windows. "I didn't feel anything. Are you sure it wasn't you? You're pretty air-headed most of the time."

"I'm pretty sure, jackass." I threw a pencil at him.

"Easy there, space cadet!" He laughed before cocking his head at me. "What can you even do?"

"Hollows can't stand to be in the presence of my sheer awesomeness. That's about it."

"I'm being serious here!" Ichigo sighed throwing the rag he was using at me. "Hollows are dangerous. I don't want you messing around with them if you can't use your powers."

"I can take care of myself, _mom_." I threw the rag back at him. "Beside I'm the one who's always saving yo-"

"Good morning my closest friends in the universe!" Keigo shrieked bounding through the entryway trying to glomp-hug Ichigo only to get kicked to the floor.

"Morning Keigo." I said getting out of the teachers podium and helping him up. "Ichigo is cranky this morning you shouldn't talk to him."

"I am not cranky!"

"He does seem extra grouchy today." Keigo agreed posing thoughtfully. "Do you think he's getting enough fiber?"

"Probably not." I said mimicking Keigo's pose. "Maybe he's sexually frustrated with Rukia being around him so often. He is at that age."

"Stop talking right now!" Ichigo barked turning completely red.

"Our little Ichigo." Keigo cried theatrically placing his head onto my shoulder. "All grown up!"

"You should probably give him _the_ talk now, honey."

"I've never liked either one of you!" Ichigo snapped getting back to his work trying to ignore us.

"Oh no! He's in that rebellious stage!" I gasped trying to laugh at the increasing tension growing on his face.

"I guess I'll be having two talks with our precious little Ichigo!" Keigo chirped. "Just think of all the cute little orange hair grandchi-"

A soaking wet sponge landed in Keigo's mouth splashing me along with it. I grabbed the Windex bottle and sprayed Ichigo while Keigo chucked the sponge back at him.

Ichigo caught it easily before hitting me in the chest with it.

"You son of a bitch." I hissed waving the sponge at him so the water would spray him.

Keigo grabbed one of the cleaning rags and used it to whip him. Ichigo grab the bucket and used his hands to throw water around.

"What are you guys doing?!" Rukia's voice barked halting our water war. "Aren't you guys a little o-"

Ichigo and Keigo both splashed her. She was quick enough to dodge grabbing the broom and swatting them with it repeatedly.

"Enough! I'm done!" Ichigo cried stopping Rukia's assault.

"Why did you hit us so hard?" Keigo cried rubbing his arms. "It was only water!"

"That water was dirt as fuck though." I said looking at the brown tinge it created on my shirt.

I walked over to my desk and removed the button up top of my uniform.

"Don't do that in here!" Ichigo yelped closing his eyes and covering Keigo's.

"Cool your tits!" I sighed zipping up my jacket. "I was wearing an undershirt. Are shoulders to provocative for you, pervert?"

"Caref-" Rukia started to warn but it was too late Orihime stepped in a puddle and slipped falling hard onto her rear.

"Owie~" She pouted looking confused while Tatsuki helped her to her feet. "Why is the classroom all wet?"

"Who's the idiot responsible for this?" Tatsuki demanded crossing her arms and scowling at the four of us. She's scarier than a mother bear when it comes to Orihime.

A couple of other classmates walked to the entrance of the classroom and paused looking at the puddles on the floor.

"The jerks from two-b came in. It was a valiant battle and in the end we won." I said with a shrug tossing a dry towel over a puddle.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard." Tatsuki deadpanned.

"There wasn't any casualties was there?!" Orihime asked eagerly peaking the interest of the rest of our classmates.

"Unfortunately, Keigo here suffered a head shot." I clapped him on the shoulder wondering how bad that sponge had to taste.

"Those puddles your stepping in is the tears of our vanquished foes." Rukia said handing one of the boys a broom. "Please help your valiant defenders clean up."

Rukia seems to have magic human controlling abilities because all the boys agreed to help clean up save for Ichigo, who looked on in disbelief.

"You guys are ridiculous." Tatsuki sighed taking Orihime out of the room so she could change skirts in the bathroom.

"Don't lump me in with them!" Ichigo barked.

"One of us! One of us!" Keigo and I chanted earning a forlorn groan from the dismayed teen.

Fortunately, the classroom was cleaned and dried within a few seconds before Oichi-Sensei, our homeroom teacher, walked in.

"Wow. Nice job Kurosaki." She commented setting her things on the podium. "I'll have to ask the principal to cut down on your punishment."

Ichigo beamed at her comment but instantly scowled when Ishida walked in glaring at him.

"What is that about?" Keigo whispered taking his seat behind me. "It's very intense."

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"He's been following Ichigo and Kuchiki-chan. Maybe he's jealous." Mizuiro said quietly getting his notes prepped.

"No shit?" I asked raising an eyebrow towards Ishida. "That's interesting."

"I saw him stalking the last night when I was out on my date." He shrugged nonchalantly. "She's taking me to Kyoto Tower next break~"

"N-no!" Keigo gaped in horror. "This break we were all supposed to do something as friends! Create memories and experience the teenage life! Not hang around with old ladies!"

Mizuiro gave him a cold look. "She's a kind woman who wants me to meet her friends and buy me things. I can't refuse besides the teenage years are boring."

"I can not believe what I just heard." Keigo breathed looking like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Knowing him that is entirely possible.

"Relax." I said patting the top of his heads. "We'll go out and have a good time."

"Am I invited this time?" Chizuru asked eating the last bits of her apple.

"The more the merrier!" Keigo chirped rattling off the various things we could do.

"Alright kids!" Oichi-Sensei said to get our attention. "Let's begin roll call!"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Would you like to join us tonight?" Rukia asked after class ended and we made our way home.

"Yeah come slay Hollows with your awesomeness." Ichigo mocked glowering at the world.

He's been in a sour mood since Ishida confronted him in the hallways between lunch, which is probably the reason Rukia wants me around. I wouldn't want to be stuck with an extra grouchy man child either. He didn't say anything about what was said to him only keeps hissing "That damn Uryu. Who does he think he is?!"

"Does someone need a nap? Maybe a warm bottle?" I cooed giving his a mocking pout. "Should I call the Waaaambulance? Maybe they can fix your poor hurt feelings."

Ichigo stopped walking and glared down at me. I glared back up at him and crossed my arms over my chest giving him my signature eyebrow raise. Rukia frowned at the two of us but did look concerned.

"Sorry." Ichigo finally sighed breaking eye contact and running his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on everyone else."

"You think?" I said unfolding my arms and giving him a smirk. "You should have kicked his ass."

"I was stunned!" Ichigo defended. "He _knows_! He said he hates Shinigami. That he hates me! I'm not even a real Shinigami!"

"How does he know?" Rukia asked. She looked one hundred percent done with the humans in this town.

"He said something about Quincy and a showdown. I don't know! I was too angry to pay attention."

"Quincy?" Rukia blinked. "I've never heard of them but… I'll be back later!"

"Oh very helpful!' Ichigo shouted after her. "Thanks for nothing, Shinigami!"

"She's fucking quick ain't she?" I said watching her disappear down the street. "Like a tiny Asian Usain Bolt."

"You don't even care she's head off to Kami knows where leaving us to deal with _her_ job?"

"Dude. She's probably got some Shinigami connections trying to figure out what the hell a Quincy is. You love doing her job and it's just you." I said turning towards James's shop. "I got shit to do."

"Fine!" He huffed stomping off making me laugh.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Damn it." I hissed glaring at the guns in my hands.

I couldn't get my Reiatsu to respond the way I wanted it to. I just pooled into my hands then wrapped around the guns uselessly.

The first time my Reiatsu went into the guns. I could feel the guns like they were a part of me.

"What are you so upset about?" Keigo asked spinning around in my swivel chair. Mizuho kicked him out of the house for a few hours, she doesn't want him around her friends. "You've been hitting the target perfectly each time."

"You could get really hurt doing that in here." I said changing the subject but seriously, spinning around near live guns sounds like a recipe for disaster. "And these pieces of shit are doing what I want."

He stopped spinning peering at the paper target in the range. "They hit… what more do you want?"

"Does this have to do with the secret club Ichigo, Rukia, and you are in?" He questioned peering up at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Can I join the club?"

"What 'secret club' are you talking about?" I asked disabling the guns and putting them away deciding to work the counter before I threw them down the range.

"Mizuiro and Chizuru both said they saw you guys out late one night. Ichigo, Rukia, and you were acting weird at the Ghost Hunt filming which was weird by itself with all that screaming! Then you guys left for a while and came back." He pouted sadly. "You even walk home with them more often."

I stared at him. Despite his cheerful demoner, Keigo is actually a pretty lonely guy just looking for someone to spend time with him. His parents are never home even when they are they ignore him. His sister seems to hate him and does everything in her power to pawn him off on me. Not that I mind. Even the rest of his school friends take him hardly pay attention to him.

He was such a sad kid in elementary school. He reminded me of one of those sad puppies you see at the animal shelter. That's why I dragged him around everywhere until he grew into the class clown he is now.

"You guys are nuts. There is no secret club. We live in separate directions why would I walk home with you?"

He stared for a few seconds before pulling me into a one armed hug. "I knew that! You'd tell me if there was a secret club though, right?"

"You'll be the first to know about it."

"Hey!" James barked, he's permanently in drill sergeant mode while in the shop, pointing at Keigo. "If you are going to loiter around at least make yourself useful and unload the supply truck!"

"Yes, sir!" Keigo yelled giving him a cringe worthy salute before running of into the back room.

I laughed at his antics going over the invoices.

"Pardon, what might this be?"

"An AMT Hardballer." I looked at the gun slid across the counter. "Made by Arcadia Machine and Tool, that's where the amt comes from, produced nineteen seventy-seven to two-thousand and two."

"Hurm. Very interesting." The man drawled sounding completely uninterested.

I glanced up at the customer normally they were more invested in the information I dished out. He was tall, dark, and wore a shop keep uniform.

"It's you!" I hissed glaring at him. "You've got some balls showing up here after the stunt you pulled at the show."

"My apologizes, Karissa-Dono." He inclined his head slightly. "Another matter required my attention."

"You're here to apologize?"

"I am here to offer my services."

"What kind of services are we talkin' about here?" I asked warily. The guy was kind of weird. Known to leave bodies laying around in the woods.

"I can help you with your Reiatsu. I can show you how to use it effectively."

"How?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "Are you a Shinigami too?"

He tensed looking a little sad and bitter for a second. "Would you like my help or not, Karissa-Dono?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Curiosity." He paused waiting for a group of people walk by. "There are no ulterior motives. This is just something I'd like to do."

I hesitated. On one hand, I could use the help. On the other, I don't know anything about this man nor do I know if this isn't some kind of trick. What if he's one of those Quincy things and thinks I need to die for being around Shinigami. He could be a straight up psychopath cleverly leading me to a brutal trap.

"Fuck it lets do this." I said shaking his hand. "I get off at six."

"Meet me at this address." He said pulling a post-it note out of his apron pocket.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Tessai Tsukabishi."

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

The address was some random empty warehouse in the shipping district. I was definitely going to be murdered.

"Good evening." Tessai said opening the door before I could knock.

"Hi." I said walking past him looking around the surprisingly well lit room.

The entire place looked like a rainforest. It was uncomfortably warm and humid and buzzing with the sounds of bugs flying and birds singing. It even smelled like what you'd assume a rainforest would smell like. Mold and fresh rain.

"Oi, what the fuck?" I asked looking at him. "How did you get a rainforest in here?"

He just smiled motioning for me to follow him. Trees and various unusual looking plants moved out of our ways until we wound up in an empty area with a dirt floor.

"This is the weirdest murder lab I've ever seen in my life." I commented watching a pair of yellow eyes disappear into the bushes.

"Have you seen many?"

"I've season C.S.I. so I know some shit."

Tessai laughed before stalking around me looking me over. What could he be looking for anyway?

"Hurm. Where to start?"

I raised an eyebrow at him deciding to tell him what I know. "I've only killed one Hollow. I shot them with two Berettas. I haven't been able to replicate the actions since."

"I see. Have you brought the original guns with you?"

"Duh." I deadpanned sliding my hands underneath my jacket. "Just in case you tried some crazy shit."

"_I can't believe I'm going to hand these over." _I thought placing the guns in his outstretched hands. _"Murdered by your own guns what a way to go."_

He ignored that rotationally offensive statement examining my guns in his hand turning them over every once in a while.

"Have you used these ones to replicate what happened when you killed the Hollow?"

"No." I looked closer at my guns in his hands. Could they have been the reason it worked?

He rubbed one of the engravings on them. "Sun and the moon. Do these have some value to you?"

"Yeah." I nodded taking them back. "They were commissioned as gifts from Pops and James. They were made to fit my hands."

"Hurm. Lets do some Reiatsu building techniques then we'll try those."

"Okay."

"This style is called Ba Gua Zhang." He grunted swiftly moving through motions with his hands and feet but hardly moved from the area. "The practice of circle walking."

"That sounds completely retarded. Walking in circles? What the fuck is that supposed to do?"

"The movements will help you channel your Reiatsu. This style is immensely spiritual." He did some moves before launching a lighting bolt at a tree. "Ba Gua Zhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. You've already learn quite a few of these things during your wrestling training."

"How do you know that?" I asked kind of creeped out but curious. "Can I shoot lightning bolts too?"

"Maybe in time." He shrugged. "As such, Ba Gua Zhang is considered neither a purely striking nor a purely grappling martial art."

Tessai ran me through the stances one at a time moving to the next one only when he thought I had the stance down pat. It wasn't difficult. First a palm form while walking in a circle, then in a figure eight doing different styles of striking.

"You are too rigid, Karissa-Dono." He stated circling me like a vulture. "You need to flow. Think water."

"_What does that even mean?" _I thought trying to loosen up while Tessai lit incense and sipped tea.

I relaxed everything I could focusing on my Reiatsu and the moves. Slowly but surely my Reiatsu started following my movements. It seemed to move where it was needed most. To my feet, while I was sliding around. To my fists, if I was doing a punch.

My Reiatsu felt like cool steel of a gun running though my body. It was comforting. I practiced moving it to various places around my body using different amounts each time.

"Very good." Tessai said pointing at a tree before handing me one of my guns and one he already had. "Try shooting now."

I grabbed them. Instantly, my Reiatsu went into my own gun completely disregarding the foreign one. It felt like I should have it's twin in my other hand. I could feel it from it's place on Tessai's blanket.

I pulled the trigger and a ball of Reiatsu shot out hitting the tree. "My power relies on these?"

"Yes. Those guns are a part of you now." Tessai nodded leading me to his blanket for tea. "Think of them as your Zanpakutou for now."

"Right." I stared at them in curiosity. _"I wonder what else I can do with them."_

"Tomorrow we will work on the strange way your Reiatsu fans out."

"Right?" I blinked taking a cup of tea. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"_Do Pops and James know anything about this?" _I thought hardly listening to Tessai's speech on practicing the Ba Gua steps.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Usian Bolt is a Jamaican Olympic sprinter, often regarded as the fastest man in the world.

Ba Gua Zhang is a fighting technique that involves little movement. It's also the style that air bending and Jet's abilities in Avatar; The Last air bender and the Hyuuga technique, from Naruto are based off of.


	5. Where No One's Still Alive

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoy it!

SmileRen; Thank you!

EmpressSaix; I don't feel like Yoruichi could really help her improve, you know?

Luafua; Thank you so much.

16; Yeah, I feel like Kubo leaves him out too much.

Eternal Cat Moon; Thanks! Is this soon enough?

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"You are a horrible person." Akuma said staring at me in disbelief.

"Worst Kouhai ever." Kiyoshi whined.

"We do need the support…" Daichi said trying to lighten the mood. "It could be worse..?"

"Who is worse than Don Kanonji?! He's a quack and knows nothing about wrestling!"

"We need the support and the money!" I argued ignoring the increasingly murderous glares Fuzen was sending me.

"He'll also sign off on our community service hours!" Keigo defended holding up the agreement terms. "His company has agreed to pay for charter buses and four star hotels for our tournaments!"

The boys calmed down slightly but still looked unimpressed by the idea of spending the entire day helping out Don and his staff.

"We could afford to buy our own uniforms." I added waving the hideous bright yellow leotards in the air.

"Alright I'm sold." Kiyoshi said immediately. "That alone is worth the torture."

"You have no choice so might as well get over it." Kagine, the gym teacher, said ushering us to the school bus. "Maybe after this someone will actually want to join the wrestling team."

"Ouch." Akuma winced fighting hurt. "I don't want a bunch of losers to join. I want fighters who are compassionate about wrestling!"

"That's the spirit!" Sakuya yelled sticking her head out the bus window. "Now get your asses on the bus I'm paying him by the hour!"

Akuma and Kiyoshi went to the back to get the larger seats so they could nap during the ride while Fuzen sat up front with his mom and dad to help work out the tournament and training schedules.

"It's only for a couple of hours." I said taking the front seat near the window. "And we get to skip class~"

"Evans!" Kagine snapped glaring at me. "I _will _send you back to class if you keep it up."

"I'm the one who set this up. No me, no Kanonji." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. "It's guest speaker day anyway. We got an _accountant_."

"Oh that's awful." Daichi said leaning over this seat behind Keigo and I. "We got a veterinarian. She brought kittens. I'm missing _kittens_, you owe me."

"I'll take you to a cat café for your birthday."

"Sweeeeeeeet!"

"When is your birthday?" Keigo asked curiously. He was out of his element. Waaay out.

"August first!" Daichi chirped. "What about you?"

"April first! What's your favorite color?"

I smiled and looked out the window to watch the landscape pass and tell Keigo make friends by himself. I freaking love car rides they're so calming.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Well kids have fun!" Sakuya chirped getting her free kimono and pass and into the onsen.

"James said you didn't need to come into work tonight." Pops said following the rest of the parents, who decided to show up.

It's a completely free spa day for them and someone needed to take us home since the bus driver refused to wait to drive us home after six.

The lobby was large and decorated with Ukiyo-e style paintings. A few cats ran around the room but a slender black cat sat on the receptionists desk and stared at us with intelligent yellow eyes. It was kind of unnerving.

"Sign here, here, and here." The secretary said pointing at numerous spots on our waivers and other legal documents. "Fill out the back of this form as well."

"What the hell do we need to sign this much stuff?!" Keigo barked looking at the list of possible accidents they would not be liable for if they were to happen. "P-possession? Will not cover an exorcism?!"

"Kid, we specialize in ghosts. You're going to be working around ghosts. Slip up once and your prime ghost meat." She said popping her gum loudly.

Akuma rolled his eyes handing her his finished packets casually making the gesture for crazy.

"I thought we are selling merchandize and helping set up film equipment and tables?" Kiyoshi added as we all handed her our packets.

"Yes. In a haunted hotel with a live ghost hunting demonstration and filming." She said like he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Karissa, I don't want to be possessed." Keigo whined clinging to my arm. "This place gives me the creeps! It's like the live taping all over again!"

"Don't worry. I won't let them haunt you." I said wondering how much ghost presence he felt.

The cat made a weird laughing sound jumping off the counter and rubbing her face across everyone's legs.

"You believe in ghosts?" Akuma asked looking around the old hotel curiously.

The hotel, Heianbo, is a traditional Ryokan and has been in the same spot and owned by the same family since the Edo Period. It's what you'd imagine feudal Japan would like with a few modern influences.

And there are ghosts everywhere.

Three Geisha like ghost women walked past us gossiping and giggling. When we first entered the property a samurai with a spear yelled and asked for our names. That was awkward since I made eye contact and he decided to follow us. He's still yelling at me.

"I do." I said watching an elderly man ghost pet the large fat cat sitting in front of the open sliding door.

"Well that's unexpected." Kiyoshi commented passing around appropriately sized Ghost Hunt shirts and our staff passes.

I shrugged noticing more modern ghosts walking around tending to things. It was strange since they should have turned into Hollows. At least that's what Rukia led me to believe.

"Children!" Don shouted swiftly walking towards us. "Welcome! And thank you for offering your youth to me!"

Don decided to hug each and everyone of us. "It's my Blessed Hug! No ghost can touch you now that you are under my protection!"

Akuma, Kiyoshi, and Fuzen glared at me. I just smirked and watched a screaming ghost trip one of the camera guys.

"Is that the ghost you're here for?" I whispered as I received my hug.

"I believe so." He whispered back. "What should I do about the others?"

Don's film crew and merchandize staff came forward and split us up to help with various tasks. Akuma and Fuzen are helping set up all the equipment and tables for the Dinner With Kanonji special. Daichi, Kiyoshi, and Keigo are to sell merchandize and help the patrons.

I get to spend the day with Don and the creepy black cat.

"They aren't doing anything harmful so leave them I guess." I said keeping an eye on the ghost dressed in a tuxedo who continued to scream and try to harass everyone near him.

"It smells like bad spirits!" Don yelled as his camera man focused on his. "Let us find this devil!"

The hotel owner walked us through the entire hotel telling the history of it and adding in notable deaths.

We proceeded to walk the entire hotel even though he knew exactly where the problem ghost was. The owner mentioned a German business man overdosed while staying here perfectly describing the ghost.

Said problem ghost dropped a light fixture on the secretary, slammed the cats tail in the screen door causing it to attack Keigo's leg, and continued to scream clawing at the chain in his chest.

The ghost hunt fans were cheering from the auditorium while they watched the live taping.

"I have found the problem!" Don yelled receiving a chorus of 'Bohahaha!' from across the property.

"Fuck off you, goofy retard!" The problem ghost shouted flipping us off while trying to clog the koi pond filter.

I laughed ignoring the camera man's glare. I wasn't allowed to be in the shots or make noise just hold the microphone.

Don dramatically twirled around his spirit stick. "Be at peace! Konanji Paradise Jab!"

He smashed the bottom of his spirit stick into the forehead of the grumpy ghost. The area he struck lit up slightly before he disappeared.

His fans cheered loudly and whistled. While the nearby ghosts gathered looking at Don in horror.

"Amazing Kanonji-san!" The owner clapped. "The place feels lighter! I do believe there are more however."

"Are you sure?" Don asked looking at the other ghosts. "They aren't do any-"

The wall behind the ghosts exploded knocking the owner and camera man back into the garden area. Debris and shards of glass obstructed our vision.

"Not again!" the cameraman shouted desperately trying to clean the lens of his camera.

The ghosts were screaming in terror while one was screaming in absolute pain.

"Help him please!" One of the geisha's shrieked standing in front of us.

A large bulky hollow had the samurai in his mouth and was shaking him around violently like a dog with a toy.

"Leave it to me!" Don said getting into the same stance he used to make the Kanonji Bomb from the last time.

I frowned wishing there was something I could do to help.

The Hollow had long and broad sharp-ended nose, a large shell-like armor on its back, while the rest of its body is similar to a goblin shark in appearance.

It also had four arms. two large dominant arms and two smaller secondary arms protrude from its belly. Its large arms each have three clawed digits, the middle digit being significantly larger.

The Hollow noticed the power up and snapped it's head in our direction crunching through the ghosts body.

It charged bellowing out that horrible cry they are known for. Don would have stood his ground if I hadn't tackled him to the floor barely managing to dodge its blade like nose.

It destroyed the doorway behind us, took out a few cherry blossom trees and managed to spark a fire by knocking over lanterns.

Don's spirit bomb blew up the room sending more debris and glass into the air and killing some of the ghosts.

"Move!" I barked pulling him away from the Hollow's lashing tail. It was long and tip resembled its nose.

The wooden floors splintered and groaned as the tail lashed around in agitation while the Hollow tried to remove it's nose from the building. It was too large for the small garden area.

The owner and camera man fled the scene upon Don's request but I felt like they would have left anyway.

"Karissa!" Pops shouted running towards us.

"Pops!" I panicked noticing the Hollow becoming unstuck. "Stay back it's dangerous!"

"I know." He said looking directly at the Hollow before pulling the bag off his shoulders and tossing it. "Catch."

I managed to despite the tail nearly taking my head off. Don was trying to beat it back with his spirit stick to no avail.

"Fuck yeah, Pops!" I found my guns inside the bags.

"Don't worry about the fire!" Pops yelled. "The owner is starting the sprinklers. The firemen are on their way too!"

"Those are illegal!" Don yelled over the Hollows victorious screams.

"Shut up, you're being ridiculous!" I yelled back at him focusing my Reiatsu and firing.

The Hollow staggered back from the force but was hardly scathed. It let out a loud rumble charging again while swinging his head back and forth trying to hit us with its nose.

"Human there are more!" The geisha from early shouted pointing at the bird like one in the sky. Fortunately, It was smaller.

Don threw his spirit stick like a javelin hitting the flying one in the mask managing to crack it and send it into the ground.

The larger Hollow caught it in his jaws and crushing it. Purple blood oozed from its lips as it snapped at the other Hollows showing up.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled managing to take out a few of the smaller ones. "Don make sure everyone else is okay!"

"I can not leave you here alone!" He argued using his Kanon Ball to take out a cluster of them.

"Don't give me that shit!" I snapped glaring at him getting hit with a sudden blast of cold water from the sprinkler. "I can protect myself, they can't! Some of those people might have some spiritual pressure making them targets!"

"Bu-"

"They need you! They need their hero!"

The Large Hollow smacked down plenty of the smaller ones and gobbled them up sending chunks and purple blood everywhere. For ever five, he ate he grew slightly larger and louder.

He lost interest in the smaller Hollows and refocused on me using his two smaller arms to rip apart the smaller ones trying to gnaw on him.

He reared back before lunging directly at me. I dodged to the left, he swung his head after me. I ducked firing a couple of rounds of into his eye.

It screamed stomping backwards and clawing at its face with the smaller hands while smashing the area around me with its larger ones.

A cat meowed loudly as I hid behind a boulder waiting for the thrashing to slow down. I didn't need to be caught by more flying pieces of debris.

The black cat from earlier sat down in front or me and her paw before running it over her head then looked at me before doing it again.

"Oi." The cat paused its licking and stared. "You are one stupid fucking cat."

It hissed before doping it again looking at me intensely. The Hollow stopped lashing out and charged the boulder smashing it as I rolled out of the way hitting it in the other eye.

The cat meowed again weaving between my feet rubbing her paw over the nape of her neck again.

I killed two more hollows while trying to find the weak spot on the larger as it thrashed around wildly.

One of its large arms managed to graze my chest ripping through my shirt and opening thin red gashes. I yelped in pain firing off the guns simultaneously ripping holes in its teeth and face.

The Hollow forced its long nose under the floorboards flinging me, the cat, and the boards into the air.

I cursed twisting myself so I could see the Hollow. I aimed towards it's neck and well what do you know it screamed then burst into fragments before disappearing.

The cat clawed her way onto my shoulders as I tried to right myself so I'd land on my feet instead of my face.

My land was painful on my ankles but I managed to finish off the smaller ones quickly while the cat meowed and gave me a arrogant look.

"Don't sass me, _cat_." I snapped putting a chunk of wood from my calf. "Go like your asshole or something."

She yowled before swiping a paw at me.

"Karissa!" Keigo shouted slipping down the hallway holding a shirt over his face. "Are you all right? The firefighters said they couldn't find you! One of them fainted coming near here! They said it was carbon monoxide!"

He slid on a patch of fading Hollow blood and fell face first through the old man ghost. He shivered before jumping to his feet.

"Y-y-you're bleeding." He gagged looking at the scratches across my chest. "There is an ambulance outside! Use this to cover your face! Are you going to faint? Please don't faint."

"Relax, I've been breathing it in this whole time and nothing happened."

"Those are guns." He said pointing at them. "Your guns. Why do you have them? How did you sneak them in? If you get caught with those…"

Keigo stared at them then me before he gabbed them and put them into his pant pockets which were large and hid them a lot better than my skirt could. I would have protested but I suddenly felt very tired thanks to the adrenaline wearing off and the use of my Reiatsu.

"What are you still doing in here anyway?!" He asked leading me out of the hotel as I put the t-shirt he wanted me to cover my face with over my torn shirt. "Did that bastard leave you here?! A death on his show would get him so many ratings!"

"I was helping get other people out." I lied trying not to look at him or I'd feel guilty. "Pops brought the guns for me. Just in case of a extremist attack. Some people hate what Ghost Hunt stands for."

"That was really brave of you." He wasn't buying it.

"Miss are you all right?" An EMT asked swiftly moving towards me while his partner grabbed the stretcher. "Are you having trouble breathing? Were you unconscious at an time?"

"I'm okay. It's only minor cuts really. I can breathe fine and no."

They put me on oxygen anyway and Pops told me just to go to the hospital. He followed in the car and Keigo rode with me.

The hospital almost bored me to tears and I had so many questions to ask Pops. We had to wait for three hours until the doctor could see us. Keigo refused to go home even though it was getting late.

The doctor looked like an older version of Ishida with white hair. He made me take x-rays before stitching up the wounds on my calf and chest then having a nurse clean and wrap the rest of them. Pops gave them my information and medical history while the doctor wrote them down,

"Get some rest and eat to recover your energy." He said leaving the room quietly after signing off my release forms.

"Thank you for staying with us, Asano-kun." Pops said shaking his hand. "Would you like us to drop you off?"

"Of course! I couldn't leave my injured best friend to suffer alone in that dreary place!" Keigo chirped pulling me into a one armed hug as we walked to the car. "What should I do about the guns in my pocket?"

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"I'll give you some answers but first how about I heat us up some leftovers?" Pops said ruffling my hair. "I'll meet you in my lab."

I nodded letting out a long yawn. I need to ask Tessai to help me work on building up stamina or something.

"What the fuck?" I gawked staring dumbfounded at the black cat sitting at the computer casually typing away.

The cat lazily shifted her head to look at me letting out a low sound that sounded remarkably like a 'hello.'

"I am way too tired for this shit." I grumbled moving the cat away from the keyboard before it was clogged with fur.

"You were less than impressive today."

Holy crap. The cat was totally talking. The cat had a surprisingly masculine voice.

"Die! Devil kitty!" I bellowed lifting the swivel chair and throwing it at the yelling cat.

"Stop!"

"Hold on kitty! I'll exorcize the demon which plagues you!" The cat's eyes widened in horror as I gripped a scalpel in my hand. The cat lifted it's palm flashing it's claws.

"Bring it on, idiot!"

"Oi, fuck you cat" I hissed flicking it towards the cat. It dodged and lunged aiming it's claws at my face. I slapped it away when it got close but the little shit was quick!

"Pops!" I screamed looking around for the little devil. "Satan's cat is in here! Call a priest!"

"Calm down!" It yelled jumping on top of a counter knocking over empty test tubes and batteries.

Pops burst into the room and immediately tried to cat the cat.

"Did it manage to log in?" He asked urgently.

"I don't think so…?" I said stunned by the strangeness of it all. "Pops, what the hell is going on?"

The cat had managed to escaped the room but was apparently nicked by one of James' elaborate traps that Pops triggered in hopes of catching it. All we got was a lump of fur.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

A Kouhai is your junior at work, school, or a group. Usually they belong to the same organization as you but they entered the organization after you. A "kouhai" could also be someone who has entered the same "industry" as you but at a later date. In this case "industry" has a very broad meaning, e.g. the entertainment industry, a professional sports league.

A cat café is a theme café whose attraction is cats that can be watched and played with. Patrons pay a cover fee, generally hourly, and thus cat cafés can be seen as a form of supervised indoor pet rental.

Cats are always girls in my mind. Karissa doesn't know anything about Yurochi

The gesture for crazy is pointing your finger towards your head and making a circular motion.

A Ryokan is a type of traditional Japanese inn that originated in the Edo period (1603–1868), when such inns served travelers along Japan's highways.

Ukiyo-e is a genre of Japanese woodblock prints (or woodcuts) and paintings produced between the 17th and the 20th centuries, featuring motifs of landscapes, tales from history, the theatre, and pleasure quarters.


	6. I Was Struck By Lightning

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and/or review. Hope you enjoy it!

SmileRen; Thank you! I kept that bit from the original.

Luafua; Thank you. I'd probably freak out if I ever ran into a talking animal haha.

16; Thanks! It's close, I was looking around and found it on a site called Zerochan.

Eternal Cat Moon; I'm glad your enjoying it. This one took a little longer sorry!

Cbstormx; I'm so glad you like her!

EmpressSaix; It's okay! Hope you had a nice trip.

Sorry this one took so long Grand Theft Auto and Attack on Titan are extremely distracting.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Pops, what the hell is going on?"

Pops smiled awkwardly patting the swivel chair across from him while James dug out his old military gear so he could add more spirit traps.

"What the hell is a spirit trap?"

"It's a trap made from specialized wire blessed by a priest. Only people with spiritual awareness and spirits themselves can get caught by it."

"No shit?" Pops handed me a length of the coiled wire. It had a strange white sheen to it and felt remarkably light in my hands. "That's cool."

"I'll get to it in a moment but first you need to take your medication."

I was prescribed antibiotics, painkillers, and burn ointment. I swallowed them easily enough and let pops redress the minor burns on my leg as I tended to the one on my hand.

"Karissa, I know you're tired so I'll try to keep it short but there is a lot to cover." Pops said. "First, James and I can both see spirits just as well as you. Your mother could too."

"I understand mom being able to see them but not you two." I said comparing the metallic wire to the metal my guns were made from. They looked close enough in type.

"There is quite a few people in the world who have the ability to see them. Death is a little more common in the military as you can probably figure. Hollows and other creatures can sense this gradually creating more and more spiritually aware people."

"As you know, Hollows target those with higher spiritual presence. Military members were killed by them forcing the higher ups to partner with scientists to help figure out how to fight these monsters before they do more damage."

He paused making sure I understood everything. It made sense but I wonder if the Shinigami's knew about this. Rukia didn't even notice any traps or spiritual pressure from either of them.

"What did you mean other creatures?"

"Vengeful spirits. Other humans with strange spiritual powers like Shamans or Quincys. We need to talk about your Quincy classmate as well."

"I was drafted into the science side of this organization designed to combat the Hollows. James on the actual fighting side. They learned how to create awareness in people who normally would have never seen a spirit otherwise. These practices have gone on for many centuries and in different cultures."

"I figured you would be able to see them but I didn't think you would develop actual abilities. Those guns we had made for you would have wounded a Hollow enough for you to get away."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"For a while, I didn't think you actually could see anything." He smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping that was the case. Dealing with the supernatural is extremely dangerous."

"I'll be careful." I smiled flipping through the notes Pops had on the subject. "I promise."

Pops sighed morosely he didn't want me involved.

"About your classmate. He was dumb enough to summon the Hollow assault today by using Hollow bait."

"That little shit!" I hissed vowing to get him back for every scratch on me and my friends. "What the fuck was he thinking?!"

"He's a Quincy, a nearly extinct form of exorcist. They have a… rivalry with the Shinigami. He was having a pissing contest with Ichigo." James said putting his bag back into it's locker. "They managed to take down a Menos Grande. It's like the Godzilla of Hollows."

"Impressive." Pops commented flippantly. "Karissa fought a huge one and smaller ones with minor assistance."

"Who are you bragging to?" James asked scratching the back of his head. "I taught her to fight."

"I'm all for stroking my ego but what the fuck was up with that cat?" This was definitely the most important question I'll ever ask.

"That cat was most likely a human or powerful spirit, like the Shinigami, who has the ability to shape shift."

"Whaaaat? That's cool as hell!" I gawked finding the section on known shape shifters. There was a couple registered from a small Native American reserve in Utah.

"Not really." James shrugged. "They are generally unhinged."

"Just my type of person." I laughed. "Do you guys interact with the Shinigami?"

"No." Pops said quickly. "You mustn't mention anything about this discussion to them. The Shinigami are the reason Quincys are a shattered race. Many lives will be lost if the two decide to clash."

"I'm not saying you should avoid your friends I'm just urging you to proceed with caution."

"Yes sir." I yawned getting up and kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm going to bed now. I might have more questions later but I'm tired enough to sleep on that chair."

"Goodnight." They said in tandem beginning to talk about the days events with each other.

"_**Karissa."**_

I paused.

That wasn't Pops or James' voice. The voice sounded like it came from _inside_ me. I felt it more than I heard it.

"Holy shit. Those doctors gave me some wicked drugs." I snorted deciding to ignore the voice and go to bed.

"_**Karissa."**_

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Whyyyyy are we going to go to school so early?" Keigo yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

It was five o'clock in the morning.

"For revenge." I smirked showing him the contents of my backpack. "Sweet, sweet revenge."

"Oooohh." He snickered handing me the bag in his hands that contained the sandwich and snacks I asked for. "Who is our victim this time?"

"Ishida." I said sending a swift text message to the schools' maintenance man. "I feel like he deserves some aggravation in his life."

"Alright~" Keigo chirped lifting the duct tape out of my back pack. "What are we doing?"

"Is it going to be messy?" Kondo Tatsumi, the maintenance man, asked joining us in the hallway.

"Not really." I said talking the slip of paper containing Uryu's locker combination from him. "Here's your payment."

"Thanks kiddos!" He took the snacks gratefully. He would have give us the combination even without the bribe. "Have fun!"

"How in the world did you manage to get the maintenance man to help us?" Keigo asked astounded as we began to wrap all of Uryu's belonging in layers of gift wrap, duct tape, and saran wrap.

"Remember when I got into that big fight around the first month of school?" I asked switching out all his sewing string with multicolored dental floss.

"With the 3-B boys?"

"Yep." I started to step up the air horn on the door of the locker so when he opened it he be greeted with it. "They were fucking with Kondo and I was in a bad mood so I took over the fight for him. We've been buddies ever since."

"Huh, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Never had an reason to." I shrugged taping the last scavenger hunt clue to his triple wrapped calculator. "I'll hide the top half, you do the bottom?"

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded gathering his things. "Meet me at the Mcdonalds?"

"Yep~"

Kondo Tatsumi is an older man, well into his sixties. He made poor decisions in his youth like trying to start a gang with a few schoolmates. Together, they committed petty crimes, dropped out of high school, and were disowned by their families.

Another gang, that was much more extreme than them, planted a bomb in their hangout area killing two of his friends and maiming the rest himself included.

He suffered second and third degree burns to his face and hands which he now mostly covers with a surgical mask. A piece of shrapnel tore through his kneecap giving him a pronounced limp. He is also missing the tips of his fingers and the pinky on his left hand is completely missing.

After recovering in the hospital, Kondo was sentenced to fifteen years in jail for his crimes during his time in managed to get his GED and learn basic electrician skills.

He was unemployed for two years after getting out until our principal took pity on him and needed an apprentice for the soon to be retiring maintenance man.

Back when school started, a group of boys decided to show off how 'cool' they were by belittling Kondo on his appearance, job, and life. I had been pissed off by another student that day and saw an opportunity to vent.

Kondo obviously wanted to hit or yell back but if he did he risked losing his job and jail time so I gladly did the deed for him. He didn't stop the fight or tell anyone what had happened. Neither did the students because admitting they lost to a girl would damage their reputations.

After that incident, we talked a little bit and found we had common interests in comic books and music. We traded different albums and things. Eventually, we traded phone numbers.

That was the start of our beautiful friendship, He gave me the passcode to the vending machines so I could get free snacks and drinks if I pleased and I promised to take care of any students who gave him grief.

In the end, we triple wrapped every item in his locker, attached an air horn inside, took his small items and scattered them around the campus so he'd have to play along with our scavenger hunt.

We left his books inside his book bag hoping he doesn't noticed they were wrapped up until he got to class. Switched out his sewing kit with dental floss and toothpicks.

I also set up a layer of party poppers under his seat so when he sits down they will explode for good measure.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Maaaaake way!" Keigo shouted using himself as a battering ram. "Injured woman coming through. Get to class nerds!"

I snorted amused my his antics and the annoyed reactions of the students and staff.

"Outta the way, Hercules!" Keigo barked at Tatsuki.

She swatted at him in annoyance letting out a surprised gasp when he dodged it smoothly. Keigo gloated over his skills earning a swift kick to the shins by her.

"How was that tough guy?"

"Oh my gosh! Karissa-Chan what happened?" Orihime asked softly touching the bandage on my cheek.

"Some jerks tried to get rough." I smirked rolling my shoulder. "I showed them who's boss though."

"You guys have bruises and cuts too." Keigo pointed out poking one of the larger ones on Tatsuki's arm.

"We went hiking and I ended up slipping down the side of the cliff a little ways. Tatsuki-Chan had to come save me."

"Maybe you should take dancing lessons or something to help you become more coordinated before you break something." I suggested.

"Oh I have! I ended up giving my teacher a broken nose so I had to quit."

"That teach-"

A loud ring sound cut off everyone's conversation before a locker slammed loudly. I giggled watching Uryu turn a lovely shade of red before slowly opening his locker once more.

He ripped the air horn off the door shifting uncomfortably as a few students stared and laughed. He frowned reading the scavenger hunt list before sighing, grabbing his bag, and making his way to the cafeteria for his first clue.

"I wonder who could be behind that." Ichigo said dryly.

"Probably a genius." I said smiling before glaring at a couple of kids who made off with my air horn. I was hoping to get it back for future pranks.

"Why are all of you injured?" Mizuiro asked.

"We have the worlds clumsiest friends." Keigo said nudging Rukia with her elbow. "Ain't that right, Rukia-Chan~"

"Yeah. Human pranks are funny." Rukia said blandly looking incredibly distracted by her own thoughts.

"What do you mean by human pranks, Rukia-Chan?" Keigo asked cocking his head to the side.

"_**Karissa." **_

The voice was much louder this time. It wasn't one voice it was two male voices speaking as one.

I glanced around wondering if the voice really was in my head. No one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

I happened to catch my reflection in the window and for a split second there was two men standing beside me. I couldn't make out any distinguishing features and I couldn't sense anyone abnormal in the vicinity.

"Alright kids get in here!" Oichi-Sensei barked sliding the class door open.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Ishida?" Sensei asked surprised as the normally punctual student walked through the door more than thirty minutes late wrapped in bandages. "Why are you injured?"

"I fell from the stairs." He explained pushing up his glasses after he bowed to the teacher. "I also had some… trouble with my locker."

"_That's what you get asshat." _I scowled at him. He noticed and seemed rather surprised by it. I ran a finger across my neck intensifying my glare.

Uryu sat down and the poppers went of startling him and a few others. Most just laughed as he groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I must be cursed." Oichi-sensei sighed rubbing her eyes. "All my students show up injured."

My classmates began to gossip amongst themselves coming up with many amusing ways Uryu became injured. One of them even suggested he was part some sort of after school fight club ran by Ichigo and I.

"Is it true Evans-San?" Michiru asked quietly glancing over to Uryu making sure he couldn't hear. She had an irrational fear of him and Ichigo.

Michiru used to be shy around me until and Orihime forced her to be around me back in middle school.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ryo said. She has always been very aloof girl, more interested in books than people. Super smart and one of the best runners on the track and field team. "It's just a coincidence."

"Enough chitter chatter class!" Oichi-Sensei snapped clapping her hands loudly to reign the students back in. "

I lifted my textbook so it covered my grinning face as I watched Uryu pull out his saran wrapped textbook. He ripped it off glaring as a layer of duct tape was revealed.

Oh sweet karma.

I spent the rest of the class giggling and watching Uryu find everything he owned sabotaged.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

"Well. I'm just going to have them run through disassembly and reassembly. So you're free to go home." James said handing me my paycheck.

"Sweet~" I grinned giving it a kiss. Momma needs a new pair of shoes! "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks Karissa-San!"

"Please tell him to be gentle on us!"

I snorted walking out the door, sliding my paycheck into my wallet for safe keeping. I sent Keigo at text letting him know we are going out on the town Friday night.

"_**Suppress your Reiatsu!" **_

I jumped at the alarmed tone of the voice but did so anyway. That's when I felt a large gathering of Reiatsu.

Quickly, I pulled out my guns and carefully made my way closer. I moved quietly through the park-like median keeping low.

A slender regal looking man stood beside Rukia, who seemed extremely distraught, watching a bloodied Ichigo fight a red haired man. Uryu laid limp in a pool of his own blood.

I frowned shoving a couple painkillers in my mouth, chewing them so they would absorb quicker. I'm not in the best shape to be fighting these Shinigami but I can't just sit by and

do nothing.

"_**Say; **_"Tamashii no Kyōmei"_**."**_

"Prepare to die rookie!" The man shouted swinging his strange jointed sword at Ichigo.

"_A weapon is only as good as it's strongest joint." _I remembered Pops telling me when I was first learning to take care of guns.

I lifted my guns and fired hitting the sword on the joint causing it to fold in and miss it's target. Jumping from the bushes, I shoulder checked him before tearing his Zanpakutou from his hands.

"Tamashii no Kyōmei."

"Karissa get out of here!" Rukia cried out on the verge of tears. "Take them and leave! They are foes beyond either of you!"

"Who are you?" The red head asked.

"Are you deaf? Rukia just called me 'Karissa'." I sneered kicking the handle of his blade towards him.

"You should do what she said and leave, _human_." The red head sneered back.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I laughed kicking the Zanpakutou farther away as he lunged for it.

I was completely blown away by how fast he could move. Within a split second he had his Zanpakutou in his hands and was swinging at me. Ichigo's Zanpakutou intercepted and deflected the attack giving me a brief opening to let out a shot.

It grazed his right cheek taking off a chunk of his lower earlobe. The attack seemed to surprise the Shinigami into retreating momentarily.

"_**We've bound you to him." **_The voice stated. _**"To Ichigo that is. He needs the support."**_

"You can still move?"

"My friend showing up gave me a little more energy to try harder, ya know?" Ichigo grinned point his Zanpakutou at the red head. "It'll be over real quick now."

"Don't get cocky, kid." He snorted taking a fighting stance once more. "It'll be another two thousand years before you can be me!"

"Renji, finish up." The regal Shinigami ordered. "We've waste enough time already."

"Yes Captain!" Renji nodded launching his Zanpakutou at Ichigo.

I shot an inseam again making it go off course allowing Ichigo to get in a good slice. Ichigo's blade cracked through Renji's goggles and left a trail of blood running down his face.

"_Good." _I thought watching it run into his eyes. _"If either of us manages to break his nose, we'll have the T zone."_

The two Zanpakutou clashed once more and I used that as an opportunity to move. I made it look like I was going to swipe his legs out from under him.

He knocked Ichigo back so he could counter my kick only to have one of my guns slam into his nose effectively breaking it.

"Nice shot!" Ichigo praised making a brutal chop at Renji forcing him back once more.

"Thanks!" I grinned picking my gun back up. Ready to tag team him. "Shall we?"

"We sha-"

Ichigo's chest seemed to spilt apart on its own. The wound spurted and steamed in the air as he dropped his Zanpakutou and chased to his knees.

I gasped feeling a light tap on my shoulder before a power electric current ran through my body. All my muscles clenched painfully before I also collapsed.

I could vaguely hear Rukia screaming over the loud ringing echoing through my ears.

"_I didn't even see him move!" _I gasped only catching the slight swishing of his scarf and robes and the last bit of sheathing of his Zanpakutou.

A figure appeared between the three of us and the Shinigami. I could make out who it was by the silhouette created by light beaming through a magically appearing set of Shojo doors.

"James!" I croaked out.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked kneeling beside me.

The Shinigami simply walked through the doors and disappeared into the night. Just like that, Rukia was gone, it started raining, and I have no idea what just happened.

"Yeah." I groaned annoyed by my muscles spasming. Getting tazed sucks. "I don't think I'm going to be walking for a while though."

"Good thing you're puny." He chuckled keeping a close eye on the other man who appeared and Tessai.

The other man was dressed in green, covered his face with a striped hat, and clopped around noisily in his clogs.

"I'll take care of Kurosaki!" He chirped happily handing me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Feel free to call my shop for updates on his condition!"

"What about Ishida?"

"I'm able to make it home on my own." He stated wriggling out of Tessai's grasp. "Good evening everyone."

"Get well soon, Karissa-Dono." Tessai said setting a small pouch filled with tea bags in my hands.

"Thanks." I muttered unhappily. The night turned out awful and I was in an absurd amount of pain.

_**Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach!B leach!Bleach!Bleach!Bleach**_

Disassembly and reassembly is taking a gun apart and put it back together. Normally you're timed and have to do them in various scenarios.

The T zone is the eyes, nose, and mouth. Damage the eyes, you ruin their sight. Damage the nose and mouth making it difficult to breathe. It's a technique used in karate and boxing.

I remember Byakuya using a lightning Kido once before so I figured I'd have him us it again.


End file.
